Diary Discovery
by pret-Tbutterfly
Summary: What will happen when Len reads Rin's diary and discovers her feelings for him? First time writing a story so please read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

Rin's Diary Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Kagamine Len, you should read more in your free time."<p>

That's what my teacher told me. Apparently reading your text messages doesn't count as reading in class_. Who do I look like? Reading a book, pish posh. "You just have to find the right book to read" he says. Well where I going to find that at?_

I walked home thinking all this. My bag slung over my shoulders kicking whatever I saw in front of me_. Go to a library? Naah. Ask Mikuo to give me one of his comics? I don't think books with pictures in them would count…._ I stopped. _I got it! Maybe I'll-_

My thoughts were stop short when I tripped over and let the concrete meet my face. "Itai…," I mumbled rubbing my head.

"_Usually_, when people are calling _someone_, _that_ person would have the tendency to respond!" I looked up to see Rin standing in front of me. She had her arms crossed, hips swayed to one side, looking down at me.

"Ah, Hey Rinny. I was lost in thought, sorry," I said smiling up to her.

Her cheeks tinted to a bit of pink then she turned her head. "W-Whatever. Just come on. I need you to help me with something."

I rose off the ground. "Your house?"

"Yep."

I sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"Well…," she started to fidget with her finger. "There's this spider…."

I started to chuckle. "A spider? It's just a tiny little spider, it won't hurt you."

* * *

><p>That spider was freakin' HUGE! It was as nearly as big as my palm! A black spider, just sitting there in the corner of her room.<p>

"Rin! I thought you send this spider was small!"

"I never said that! You did!" She headed me a broom. "Kill it," she whined.

I slowly walked up to the corner where the spider sat. Swear to God it looked me up and down when I walked in front of it. I held the broom like it was a light saver and raise it above my head slowly. "Easy… Easy… Wait for it…," I muttered. "Kill 'em," I shouted swinging the broom down. That thing was a freaking ninja! It sped up the wall moving so quick I thought he was trained in the Hidden Leaf.

Rin squealed behind me. "Kill it Len! Kill it!"

"I'm swinging! I'm swinging!" I swung around in frenzy at that thing knocking over papers, books, clothes. But it just kept Spiderman swinging from once string to another. After about 10 minutes of this I feel out in exhaustion.

"That things…. Good…," I said trying to catch my breath.

Rin loomed over me and crouched down. "Need some water?"

I grinned. "I need a banana and some bug spray."

She started laughing and for some reason I felt my heart skip a beat. _What… was… that…?_ I thought. Now that I notice it, her face was pretty close to mine. She looked sort of cute up close. With her blonde hair hanging down and those blue orbs looking into mines. I sat up cross-legged and faced her.

"When did you get so….," the words slipped out of my mind.

"So what," She asked looking me dead in the eyes.

I felt my heart beat a bit faster. _What's wrong with you Len?_ Before I can answer the spider eased down in between us.

We stared at it for a moment. I was sure Rin was gonna squeal or something right about now but I guess I always have to expect the unexpected. Instead she put her hands out under the spider and surprise to me, the spider landed in her hand.

"Awh," She said looking at it admiringly. "Kawaii~. I'm gonna keep." She got up and left the room. "I'm gonna name you… Susu… no… Sora! Ha-ha, that's a good name."

I just wasted 10 minutes… and she was gonna keep the dang super spider. I leaned down onto the floor, closed my eyes and started to hum 'Melancholic'. I looked back up and saw an orange book onto of Rin's dresser. _What's this?_ I thought. I scrambled and reached for the book. On top it said:

'**RIN'S DIARY**

**KEEP OUT'**

"Diary, huh?" I flipped opened the book to the first page.

**This diary is ****PRIVATE**** meaning ****NO ONE**** but I should be reading this.**

**If you AREN'T me then put it down NOW!**

In pencil I saw that after the 'but I' part it said 'and Miku :D' next to it. "Ha-ha, classic. Well if Miku read it…," I closed the book and smirked. "Then I can read it, too."

I walked over and slipped the book into my backpack. Then I headed towards her window and opened it. "Rin, I'm leaving," I shouted out.

"'Kay," I heard her shout back. I headed out the window and walked down the small distance from Rin's house to mine. You see me and Rin been friends and neighbors for years. Her house is right next to mines, just a few yards away. The trees and bushes and fence it's the only thing keeping me from having a night view. I hopped the fence and went in through my room window. _Wonder if this counts as reading._

I threw my bad on the floor and took the book out. I sat on my bed and opened the book to the first entry.

**Monday**

**Dear Diary,**

**This is my first entry! Yay :D. I don't know what to write though. Well I guess I could talk about this guy I like…. His name is Len. I've known him since we were kids. He has the most beautiful blonde hair and these sapphire eyes. He's nice, smart… funny… charming, not to mention perverted. I've liked him since middle school and he has no idea… Nyaa, what should I do? **

I shut the book quickly and tossed it across the room. I could feel my heart beating through my chest. I knew my face was turning red too. _W-What. Was. THAT?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanx for the comments and tips, I Really appreciate them. :)**

**Please continue commenting **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Questions<p>

* * *

><p><em>WHAT THE HECK?<em>

_What the heck. What the heck. What the heck. What the heck. What the heck. What the HECK was that was that?_

I quickly paced around my room repeating this over and over in my head.

_Maybe there's another Len she met! Noo… I'm one thousand percent sure I was the only person named Len at our middle school. Maybe she meant my cousin Lin! She tells me how she enjoys being around him every summer._

I grabbed my backpack, rustling through it until I found my glasses. I sped over to where I tossed the book and sat back on my bed. I flipped back to the page and put my glasses on. _I'm sure my eyes are playing tricks on me because this most certainly does no-_ I reread the page. _DOES say Len!_ What made the situation worst is the she writes in pen, so my name was just being engraved in my eyes! And...- wait… are those HEARTS near my name….. THOSE ARE!

_Can't deny the truth now. _

I allowed myself to have a mental breakdown for half an hour before I calmed down.

_How am I going to face her now? Maybe I can play it off, tell her I stumbled across what I thought was a book and took it with me…. She's not going to believe that! Oh God, she's going to run me over with the road roller._

I walked out my room and started to make my way to the kitchen. I saw my older sister Lily leaning in the fridge looking for something to eat. As soon as she heard me walk in she turned her attention towards me. I'm sure the words 'Gloom' was written all over me because she sensed my mood right away.

"Need a drink," She asked. She started walking over to the cabinet to get cups out.

This is why I love my sister. She always knows how to cheer a guy up. "One banana shake, on the double" I said hopping up on the counter.

She flashed me her tongue, "Roger that Captain." She got out everything she needed to make heaven in a cup. I sat watching her as she through the materials in the blender. The only noise in the room was the sound or things being blended. She looked over at me. "So what happened?"

Hmm, tell her or play it off? Sigh. I really need help right now, so I guess I have to tell her.

"Well… Say, hypothetically speaking, that….," I tried looking for the right words. She poured the drink into two cups, walking over to hand me one. I continued on. "Say, hypothetically speaking, that you found out a friend of your like you," I trailed off on the last few words.

Lily raised her eyebrow at me. "Hypothetically speaking?"

"Hypothetically speaking."

She took a sip out her cup. "Okay, go on."

I started turning the cup in my hand. "Hypothetically, what should you do now that you know the friend likes you?"

Lily looked up at the ceiling as if she was thinking. I started to take a sip. "Does this have to do with Rin?"

I ended up chocking on my drink after hearing Rin's name. "N- *cough* N-No…, I-I'm speaking _hypothetically_."

She looked at me for a moment. "Well, _hypothetically_ speaking, do you like the friend?"

I flinched at the question.

Do I like Rin?

I stared off in the yellow drink and thought for a moment. "Well… I don't know….," I looked back at lily. "Hypothetically speaking."

"Well go figure out that first, then you'll know what to do next."

I stepped down off the counter and started to make my way back down the hall to my room. "Hey Len," Lily walked into the hall, "Hypothetically speaking, you should also play it cool for a while."

I nodded and opened up my door.

* * *

><p>I changed into my pajamas after finishing my homework. <em>What time is it?<em> I looked over at the clock.

10: 46 pm.

_Hmm… I'm not sleepy yet, so maybe I should… _I looked over at where the diary laid. One more page won't hurt, right? I went over to pick up the book and flopped back onto my bed. I turned to the next entry. _Don't do it Len…_

Too bad I don't listen to that voice in my head. I began to read.

**Thursday**

**Dear Diary,**

**Ugh! You know what makes me mad? Teachers! I thought they were suppose to teach you about the lessons, not preach about what you should and shouldn't do! Get this, in English my teacher got mad at me for falling asleep in class. Well teacher, 1. I happen to be sleepy and 2. Why do I need to learn English? I'M FREAKIN' JAPANESE! Gosh… wait till I learn certain words in English Mr. Teacher….**

Hey. This is kind of entertaining. I turned to another page.

**Saturday**

**Dear Diary,**

**I know I'm writing this late, it's like… what time is… its 3 in the morning. Reason why I'm up this late (or this early?)? It's because of Len. I just had this dream (dear lord I think I'm still blushing). SO we were on the roof top at school, you know doing what normal kids do with friends— chat, laugh, joke around— stuff like that. Than all of the sudden Len says, "Hey, do you like anybody?" And I go, "Maybe... Do you?" Then he chuckles and says, "Yeah." So I got curious (obviously I didn't learn from the cat) and I say "What's she like?" Then he stares at the sky, pausing for a moment and then his tone gets softer, "She's talented, funny, cute, a bit crazy… but I'm crazy about her." I kept pushing my curiosity hiding my feelings of jealously for whomever he likes and I go on asking questions. "Do I know her?" He smirked at me. "You should know her, it'd be sad if you don't." I felt my blood boil so I finally ask, "Who is she?" He looked at me for a moment than moved closer to me, cupping my chin in his hands. He tilted my head up slightly so that we were looking eye-to-eye. "It's you," he says in a low voice, than he kissed me. KISSED ME! KYAAAAAA! It's too embarrassing to even be writing about. Nyaa… why can't this actually happen to me? Ugh! Len hurry up and love me! Oh gosh did I just write that? Bleh, what do I care? I'm the only one who's reading this… well maybe Miku would find this… MIKU IF YOU'RE READING THIS KEEP ALL I WROTE A SECRET GOT IT?**

My face lit on fire.

_Oh Lord not AGAIN!_

And what was with those lines I said? I'm not a Romeo! GAH!

_Len, bed, now! Time to calm down. _I shoved the book into my drawer and turned off the lights.

Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. I closed my eyes. But I wouldn't fall asleep! I felt my face._ Still warm._

This is bad. Very, very bad.

_Or is it good?_

I'd wish my thoughts would shut up sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Poker Face

* * *

><p>I'm lying on my bed, you know the way when you just snapped out your dream but you don't feel like getting up, yeah just like. I kept my eyes close hoping if I didn't open them I would get to drift back into a pleasant dream.<p>

_Maybe I should get up. _

But I didn't want to. I listened to the morning sounds—Birds chirping, cars passing by, Lily singing to herself in the bathroom—as I convince myself to move, but I felt a weight on me.

Red flag, Len. Something is wrong here.

I half opened my eyes. I saw a blurred face a few inches above mine. I closed my eyes back.

_Oh, its just a face..._

Wait a minute.

I fully opened my eyes this time. The face went into focus, revealing to be a girl with pair of blue eyes looking down at me. Blonde strands hung down her face. She started to smile at me now.

"Good morning, Len," The girl said.

I felt confused, panic, and nervous all at the same time. "R-Rin… Why- How did you get in my room?" I asked, my voice was weak and shaky from the morning

She laughed softly. "Lily let me in, silly."

"Oh," I said. I was still processing things in my brain. I looked all around the room, then to Rin sitting on top of me. She wore and orange tank top and a pair of blue _way-too-short–to-be-shorts_ shorts revealing her smooth pale legs.

Were they always looking like that?

Okay, so far I know only three things right now—one, Rin is sitting on top of me. Two, She's been in here waiting for me to wake up for who knows how long. And three, I really want a banana right now. At this point I don't know if I should be turned on as I guy , hungry or scared that this girl been staring at me this whole time.

"So…" I say breaking the silence of the room. "What do you want…?"

She tilted her head a bit, smiling at me. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

She moved back as I sat myself up. "Well, no one that I know, that anybody knows, would just be staring at someone waiting for them to wake up. You know, unless they wanted something. So what do you want?"

She stared at me, thinking about what she should say next. She looked down, fidgeting with her fingers, cheeks slightly red.

I know from shoujos that this is a sign something is about to happen. She's either going to say something or do something 'romantic'.

I open my mouth to prevent the soon to be awkward moment for me. "Rin I—"My words came to a stop when I felt Rin throw her arms around my neck.

"Okay Rin," I nervously laughed, "W-What are you doing…" She looked at me, she pouted, and her cheeks became redder than before. She looked pretty cute at this moment. Wait, did I just call her cute _again_?

"L-Len…" She spoke softly, "I… like you…"

How do I respond to this? Yes, No, Maybe so? Ugh, I don't know! Ha-Ha, that rhymed. But, before I could answer she pulled me in towards her, making our lips connect. My pulse increased at the contact. On the outside, my eyes were the size of saucers, inside I'm running around in circles screaming _"What do I do? What do I do?"_

But I didn't have time to think (I never seem to). The next thing I know I hear the door slam open. "Len!" the person in the door way shouted.

I gasped. My eyes shot open. I blinked a few times. I looked over towards the door where Lily stood. She smiled. "Time to wake up," She sang then walked out my room.

I sat up looking all over the room.

No one, no Rin.

I exhale in relief, clutching my chest. My heart was still racing.

It was just a dream.

* * *

><p>I sat at the dining room table eating a spoonful of Honey Nut Cheerios, staring blankly at the wall. The dream kept on replaying itself in my head, over and over! The whole time I was brushing my teeth, fixing my hair, getting dress, it keeps haunting me. The Rin! The watching me sleep! The… dare I say it… <em>kiss<em>! It was all like—

"Chu." Lily's face was suddenly in front of mine, she puckered her lips making the noise. I stumbled back out of my chair startled. When did her face get there?

"L-Lily d-don't do that," I said picking myself up.

"Aw, why?" She whined.

"Because you're going to give me a heart attack!" I pulled my chair back in place, angrily finishing my cereal. Lily shrugged my anger off, walking over the little bowl we keep near the front door to place the car keys in. She grabbed one out.

"Hurry up. I'm going to drive you to school."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "How come?" I asked slowly. Lily is a nice sister and all, but sometimes she gets too nice when she wants something from me or if I was in trouble.

She smiled. "Just. Come. On. 'Kay?" She said angrily. She opened the door, slipping her shoes on. "You have five seconds or I'm not going to buy any more bananas for a week."

I gasped. "You wouldn't…"

She devilishly smiled at me. "I would." She slammed the door. _She's bluffing, Len…_

"5!" I heard as a car started up.

I gulped and ran to get my backpack out my room. I slipped my shoes on and went through the door.

"Did you lock the door?" She asked when I opened the passenger door.

"Err, No."

"3!"

"What happened to four?"

"2!"

I ran back to the door, locking it with my house key and back to the car. "And 1," She grinned, "Good boy."

I glared at her, but she ignored me. She backed out the driveway and headed towards the school. We sat in silence for a while, until Lily put a CD in the radio slot. The music to 'Poker Face' by LadyGaGa started playing out of the speakers.

"Okay Len, you know you have to play it cool at school with whatever girl problems you're having."

I nodded in agreement. "But," she continued, "When you're hiding things from people half the time, he start nervously stuttering and become too obvious. " Yeah, I do. I nodded again.

"So what are you trying to say?"

We stopped at a red light. She looked over at me. "You have to put on your poker face."

I gave her my _Are-You-Crazy?_ look. "My… what now?"

"Your _p-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_," She sang along with the song.

"My poker face?—"

"_P-P-P-Poker face, p-p-poker face_," She sang again.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah" she danced a bit in her seat. The light turned green and we started moving again. "You have to make it so she _can't read your, can't read your. No she can't read your poker face." _She pulled in front of the school. I open the door. The music was still playing.

"Okay… What if I forget?"

"Sing the song."

"I don't know the words like that..."

She opened her mouth about to sing somemore, but I held up my hand to stop her.

"Nevermind, I'll remember." I climbed out the car. "Bye-Bye, Lily." I closed the door. She raised the window down.

"_She can't read your, can't read your. No she can't read your poker face. _So keep a calm face through today and have a nice day too._" _She drove off, the song faded as she got farther away.

I walked towards the school. "Come on, Len. Time to put on your _p-p-p-poker face_ your _p-p-poker face._"

Hey singing that is kind of catchy.

* * *

><p>I leaned back in my seat as I watch the kids move around the class at the sound of the lunch bell. I was still thinking about the song in my head when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck from behind.<p>

"Len-Len!" I heard a girl say. I tensed up, but quickly relax when I saw a strand of teal hair.

I looked up into a pair of teal eyes. "Hey Miku. What's up?"

She giggled. "Just visiting my favorite blonde."

"Hey!" Rin walked in front of my desk holding a lunch pail. "I thought I was your favorite blonde."

Miku stuck her tongue out. "Well he's my favorite blonde _guy_."

Rin turned the chair in front of my desk around and sat down. She place the lunch pail on my desk, opening it. "Here," she handed me a banana.

_Suspicious…_ "Thanks," I said slowly. Rin giving me free food, something isn't right. But hey, free banana! I unpeeled my beauty and happily took a bite. She watched me, almost studying me.

_Okay…Why is she just staring at me?_ As if on cue she started to talk.

"Have you seen my diary, Len?" She asked bluntly, still eyeing me. I tensed up and almost choked on my banana.

_Put on your poker face, Len. _

I took a deep breath. Relax. "_You_ have a _diary_?" I asked smirking.

Her face flushed. "S-Shut up! Just answer the question!"

"No," I said focusing on my banana.

She continued to stare at me. I met her gaze, knowing if I looked away she'd know I'm lying. Finally, she turned back to her lunch. "Okay…" she said quietly.

I exhaled. I did well, I did well... but what do I do now?

"So you do have her diary," I heard someone whisper in my ear. I quickly turned to the owner, panic surging through my body.

_Who found out?_ "I don't—" I whispered back , about to make an excuse, but my words got stuck in my throat. Miku winked at me, placing a finger up to her lips.

_Crap._

I forgot she was still clinging on me the whole time!

Rin looked at us both, going between Miku and me. "Why are you shushing him?" She asked.

"Oh, no reason. Just a secret between me and my little lovable Len." She smiled sweetly at Rin.

Rin return the smile with a look of confusion and suspicion. "Whatever…" She continued with her lunch.

This is so not good.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay more reviews :D **

**I'm so happy :3**

**Thank you soooo much for commenting. *Hugs everyone* Please keep reading and commenting. Feel free to request something you want to see in the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Request<p>

* * *

><p>I started making my way home. Ever since lunch I haven't been able to sit still or calm down. In my last period I had to convince my teacher I wasn't high nor had any medical problems before she finally left me alone. My only though is that Miku knows. She knows I have Rin's Diary.<p>

You're probably sitting there thinking "_What's the big deal? It's just Miku. You guys are both friends so maybe she will keep it a secret."_ Well sir, you are wrong. Miku is an even better blackmailer than Neru can be.

I have never been afraid of Miku's blackmailing until the day she ended up getting her own personal gang. It happened one day when we were walking through the halls at school and this senior who was in a gang bumped into Miku and made her drop her leek ice cream. That was his first mistake. His second mistake was not apologizing for it then stepping all over it while trying to ask her out. In response, Miku found out their hideout the next day (God, I don't even know how) and threaten to tell their rival gang the location if they didn't become her servants. The scariest part of it all was that Miku was smiling through the whole thing, never showing any hint of anger what so ever. I'm getting chills just thinking about it. But, anyway you see my point, Miku plus knowing a secret I have equals all bad.

I've been texting her nonstop since lunch trying (failing) to convince her that I don't have the diary. Dang her and her ability of seeing through my lies!

**_Bzzt, Bzzt._**

I pulled my phone out my pocket, flipping it open. It said 'New Message from Miku'. I clicked 'View now' and read the message.

_**Miku**: U mite as well tell the truth_

"Tell the truth about what?"

I jumped, nearly dropping my phone on the ground. Rin looked at me in curiosity. "W-W-What are you talking about?" I gasped out, still scared from her popping up on me.

"The message from Miku said 'you might as well tell the truth'," she air quoted the last part, "So, what does she mean tell the truth? About what?"

"Er…," I scratched my hair nervously. "The truth… about... me… liking this girl..." _Smooth lie, Len._ I continued walking.

She came beside me, narrowing her eyes. "I don't believe you," she walked in front of me and held out her hand. "Let me see your phone."

I moved past her, quickening my pace. "I don't _have_ to let _you_ see anything."

She followed beside me. "So you're hiding something."

Yes. "No."

She moved in front of me again. "Then hand it over."

Dang! She has me cornered.

I submissively handed her my phone. "I swear sometimes you act like you're my girlfriend."

It took me a moment before I realized what I said. I looked over at Rin. Her cheeks flushed and she stared at me wide-eyed.

"S-Stupid! Who would want to be _your_ girlfriend?" She turned away and started focusing on my messages.

Though I should be concerned about her finding out me and Miku's conversation, her question was irritating me. "What do you mean by that? _Lots_ of girls want _me_ as their boyfriend."

She snickered. "In your dreams," she muttered.

"Hey!" I pushed her playfully. She started to giggle. I don't know why but I felt my heart pound when she did. I could feel my face heat up.

"I've had plenty of girls ask me out," I continued, trying to calm my heart down. "Let's see, there was Gumi, Neru, Haku, Miki," I counted them on my fingers, "Who else… hmm…"

I looked over at Rin to see if I should continue on with my point. She looked at the phone screen quietly, not saying another word so I took that as a sign to be quiet now.

I kept glancing at Rin while we walked. I took the time to notice the little things about her that I wouldn't have if we were just talking and hanging out. Like how her bow was slightly messed up or how her strands of hair kept falling in her face regardless of her hair clips or even how pink her lips were matching with her pale skin.

Speaking of lips, I just remembered my dream. My face started heating up again so I decided to stop staring at her.

"Here," She said softly handing me my phone back. I looked at her confused.

Wait does that mean she believed my lie?

I reread my messages.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miku:<strong> U liez D:_

_**Me: **I'm not lying. I'm telling you I don't_

_**Miku: **I felt you tense up when she was talking to you_

_**Me: **…. _(Well I didn't know what to say at the time_)_

_**Miku: **So you do! Oh~ la~ la~ :D_

_**Me: **Shush =l _

_I don't nd that's my final answer_

_**Miku: **She's goin to find out anyway~ Tell MiMi the truth now or else.._

_Who knows what I could do :)_

_**Me: ***sigh* Fine, I do okay. Just... don't tell her_

_**Miku: **Y shouldn't I?_

_**Me: **Because ur the beautiful princess who has a kind heart? :D_

_**Miku**: :)_

_**Me:** And… I don't want her to find out. She already thinks I don't_

_**Miku: **U mite as well tell the truth_

* * *

><p>Hmm, I guess it kind of sounds like me talking about a girl I like. In a way.<p>

"So…"Rin looked at the ground, gripping the strap of her backpack. "She doesn't know you like her?"

"Um, yeah… She doesn't." I said slowly. Is that the conclusion she got from the messages?

She kicked a rock, still not making any eye contact with me. "What's she like?"

I gave her my _What-Nonsense-Do-You-Speak-Of? _look.

"The girl you like, idiot."

"Oh! Um… well, she's… a girl." I scratched my head.

"No shizz, I mean, how does she look? Or what's her personality like?"

"She's… um… nice sometimes… and she's… err… cute." _The was lovely. Inserts sarcasm here._

"Really…," She spoke so low I barely caught what she said. I looked over at her, but her bangs covered her face. We came into view of our houses. "I… gotta go," She whispered.

Something's not right here. "Rin, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No, ha-ha, I—," her voice was shaky. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Before I could ask her anything she started to sprint towards her house. "Rin!" I reached for her arm but she turned and smacked my hand away.

"I-I'm fine."

But I didn't believe her. I've known Rin for years and I can tell when she's bothered by something. "Look me in the face and tell me that." I spoke firmly.

She hesitated. She raised her head to look me in the eyes. "I. Am. Fine," She said tonelessly. Then she ran to her house.

I stood at the spot a bit longer before walking to my house. _What's wrong with her?_

* * *

><p>I opened the door and saw a note sitting on top of the table. I read it out loud (I don't know why).<p>

_**Hey Len, I'm gonna be home late!**_

_**If you wanna know why, I'm on a date.**_

_**By the way, how was your day?**_

_**Manage to keep that poker face?**_

_**-Love, always**_

_**Lily**_

My sister just _loves_ rhyming doesn't she?

I sighed, folding the paper in half then shoving it in my pocket. I threw my back pack on the couch as I walked through the kitchen door. I spotted a banana on the counter and ran towards it.

" Only one left? Aw," I said before unpeeling it. I took a bite leaning against the counter

Well, let's see. I'm a 15 year old boy at home by myself for the next couple of hours. What can I do?

Before you think of something perverted, I thought up of something else that can pass by an hour at least. I walked in Lily's room to grab her laptop, and then I walked to my parents' room to get a white dress shirt out of my dad's room. My parents are business people so they aren't home much.

I went onto YouTube and looked up that scene from _Risky Business_ and watched it a few times before I was sure I had the moves down. One upside about having a house with wooden floors was being able to slide around on them.

I changed into my dad's shirt which draped a little above my knees. I took off my pants, making sure I didn't make my socks go off with them.

I opened the kitchen door so I could slide through to the living room. I started the song up, positioning myself while holding a spoon in my hand.

_Here goes nothing._

The beat started. After the second piano beat went, I slid through the door way.

_Whee!_

"_**Just take those old records off the shelf. I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself."**_

I mouthed the words into the spoon (which was somewhat successful due to my A in English). I danced around like the boy in the video. I hopped on the table (which I cleared) and started swaying to the beat as the song went on. I did the air-guitar on the rest now.

"Wow Len, you dance pretty sexy in that." Miku stood at near the couch with a boy next to her.

I quickly tried to pull down the shirt to cover myself. The guy next to her had a camera out taking a picture.

"Gawdalmighty! How did you get in my house?" I shouted as my face turned red.

She giggled. "You left the door open," she sang. "I knocked but it seems you were too busy dancing to notice."

If my face could get any redder, I'm sure it just did. "Delete it!"

She smiled at me, tilting her head. "Delete what?" She asked all innocent-like.

"The picture your henchman just took you she-devil!"

She gasped dramatically, placing her hand over her heart. "Now Lenny, there's no need for the name calling."

"Then delete it!" I hissed.

"Scary~," She whispered to the guy.

I got down from the table and ran to put on my pants. "What did you come here for?" I asked walking back into the room.

"To rob you!" She said cheerfully.

"Get out." I said bluntly.

"To request something from you." She replied still smiling.

"Who is he?" I pointed to the guy next to her.

"This is Jake, he's my bodyguard this week," She said. The guy nodded his head at me. "The gang is being protective over me because they say they're in a war now and they don't want me to get stabbed or something like that."

I stared at her as if she just peed on my floor.

SO many comments, not enough time.

I shook my head. "Well what was your request?"

"Oh yeah!" She walked over to me. "I want you to kiss..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Have I told you guys how much i love your reviews :)**

**Well, here's chapter 5 :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Blackmail<p>

* * *

><p>I stared blankly at her. "You want me to do what now?"<p>

She crossed her arms, sighing. "Were you not paying attention to what I said?"

I crossed my arms too as I shook my head. "Oh, I heard what you said. I'm just sure I didn't hear you right."

She leaned in closely, speaking slowly. "_I_… want… _you_… to… _kiss_… Neru."

I held my hand up. "Okay, stop. That's the part where you lose me at."

She straightened up. "I thought what I said was pretty straight forward with this. What is the confusion Len-Len?"

"The confusion is putting the words 'you', 'kiss', and 'Neru' all in the same sentence." I leaned back against the table.

What is wrong with this girl? She comes in my house, takes embarrassing shots of me, and the "request" me to kiss a girl who I _dumped_.

_I'd rather kiss Rin..._

"You'd rather do what?" Miku said with a devilish smile.

Crap. Did I say that out loud?

"N-N-N-Nothing!" I said stuttered out. Why did I even think that...?

"Uh-huh... Is that so..." She said still smiling.

"Anyway," I continued on blushing. "Why do you want me to do that?"

She tilted her head. "Do what?"

I frowned at her. "Kiss Neru!"

She perked up. "Oh yeah that! So are you going to do it?"

I face-palmed. "No."

She pouted. "Aw," she whined. "Why not?"

"Because..."

"You're in love with Rin?"

My face heated up a bit. "N-No!"

"So you hate Rin?"

"No! Never! How did you even get to that conclusion?"

"You know what, Len. I'm getting to many no's and not enough yes's."

I sighed. "Then stop saying stuff I'll answer no to."

She looked up in thought, then smiled.

_Not good. _Me and my big mouth.

"How about this, you kiss Neru and I won't post the video of you dancing around in your undies and shirt—"

"I thought it was just a picture!"

"—_and_ I won't tell Rin that you have her diary. That sounds like a yes statement doesn't it?"

I groaned. "You little… ugh! Does your mother know that you torcher young boys?"

She giggled. "Of course she does, silly. She helps me with my plans."

Shake my head. That must be some major mother-daughter bonding time.

I pulled the chair out and sat down. "Why in the world do you want me to kiss her?" If Miku wants me to do something involving with Neru, it's obvious something bad happened between them.

"Because! That bully knows about you having Rin's diary."

I have never jumped out a chair as fast as I just did now. "SHE KNOWS WHAT?" I roared.

Miku flinched. "Hee-Hee…" She laughed nervously. "Well... she kinda, sorta knows about you having the diary…"

"HOW?"

She played with her fingers. "She… kinda, sorta looked at my phone in class… and maybe heard me talk out loud about it…"

"GAH! You anger me!" I stomped around the room yelling curses. "Miku you careless little _*beep*_! Why the _*beep*_ would you talk out loud about something like that. And I swear to _*beep*_ing God if Jake keeps beeping me I'm going to hurt him."

We both looked at Jake. He looked between me and Miku. "Beep…"

I charged at him but Miku held me back. "Shota rampage~! Shota rampage~! Calm down little shota!"

I took a deep breath and sat down regaining myself. This day has gone from bad to worst. I haven't even had the diary for more the twenty-four hours and I'm already in a deep pile of crap.

"So let me get this right... your blackmailing me because Neru is blackmail both you _and_ me about me having Rin's diary?"

She nodded. "Hai~! Preeeetty much."

I vein appeared on my head. "Then why didn't you just tell me that instead of blackmailing _me_ with the dang video?"

She looked up. "Hmmm... good question. Force of habit?"

I shook my head.

Miku walked over and patted me on my back. "Well, I'm sure Rin is feeling as down in the dumps as you are right now."

I looked up at her in question. "What are you talking about...?"

She looked at me like I was in idiot. "Rin! She's probably at home crying her eyes out and looking all sad."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "One, why is she crying? And two, how do you know this?"

She rocked back and forth on her heels. "Because you made her cry dumbnuts~," She sang.

Dumbnuts?

"What's a dumbnut and how did I make her cry?"

"You're a dumbnut. You told her there was another girl you like. Didn't you read her diary? You should know how she feels about you, silly."

My eyes grew wide realizing two things. The first that Miku was following me and Rin the whole way home. The second being the way Rin was acting after I said that and how much I didnt put one and one together.

_Len you are such a moron! _You _did tell her that! Oh, man. How could you be so stupid? She's bawling her eyes out over you, you jerk!_

I felt a small pain in my chest. The thought of Rin crying made my heart hurt. I stood up about to go to Rin until Miku grabbed my arm stopping me. "Whoa there Romeo~! Before you go running to Juliet you still have to kiss Neru."

My eyes were pleading but I knew she wouldn't let me go until I did. I sighed. "Fine, where is she?"

"Outside."

"She was outside this whole time?" I ran to the door and sure enough Neru was sitting on my porch texting. She looked up at me, her cheeks slightly red.

"H-Hi Len…"

I leaned against the door frame. "It's cold out here you know. You should have come inside with Miku and Jake."

She looked back down at her phone screen. "It's okay out here…"

Neru is the same as always. She never said much to me when we dated, she just hinted me in when she wanted to hug or hold hands or… err _kiss_. She was just shy and on her phone all the time. Guess how much my phone bill went up texting her every day.

But aside from that I can't believe I'm about to do this…

_I mean what will Rin think if I kiss-_ Wait why do I care what Rin would think?

I shook the thought out my head while I stepped out the door. I walked in front of her lowering myself. She closed her eyes, her cheeks turning redder. I'm going to regret this so much. I leaned in, pressing my lips with hers.

"So you just go around giving free kisses to your exes, Len?"

* * *

><p>I pulled myself away from Neru in the direction of the voice. An angry blonde girl stood there with a bag in her hand.<p>

"R-Rin! This is _soo_ not what it seems right—" She threw the bad at my face. I fell to the ground rubbing my nose.

"Shut up, Len! I came here to deliver bananas to you because Lily asked me, and I find you making out on your porch with _Neru_."

"Well actually… it was more like a peck then making…" She gave me a _Shut-Up-Now_ look. "I'm done talking now." I reached towards the bag to grab a banana.

"Don't even think about it monkey-boy!" She roared.

Just to make things worse, Miku ran out the house with Jake following right behind here. "Len-Len, what's going on out- Oh, hey Rin… ha-ha... how are you? Is that a new bow?"

She touched her bow. "Hey, you noticed? Yeah I got this-"She stopped, fixing her eyes on Miku then back on me. "_Miku_ was in there too? Oh my word Len you are just having a party in there aren't you. And," She looked at Jake. "Who are you?"

"Hey. I'm Jake." He said waving at her. Miku smacked him in the stomach saying, "Hush child."

"Oh joy!" She continued on. "_Jake_ is in there too, because at every party there's a guy name Jake."

When Rin is angry, she tends to angrily shout and jump to conclusions a lot. "B-But Rin… I wasn't having a party…" I squeaked out.

She glared at me. "I don't want to hear it Len!" She roared. She continued with her angry shouting while all four of us stood petrified by her. People passing by on the sidewalk sped up when they heard her. A little boy walked up to her tugging on her skirt in the middle of her yelling.

"Onee-chan can you—"

"Piss off little boy! Don't you see I'm yelling at people?"

The little boy shrank back and ran away crying, "Mommy!"

_Poor kid... He got caught in the middle of an angry Rin moment._

I looked at Miku who started mouthing words towards me.

"Go do something," She mouthed.

"Do what?" I mouthed back.

"I don't know! Go hugged her or something."

"You tryna get me killed?"

"She wont hurt you that bad... Maybe some minor punches, that's all."

We both looked back at Rin who was yelling about parties and the mistakes people make there. Miku nodded at me to go on. I stood up running towards Rin.

_Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me._

"And speaking of mistakes—"She stopped as soon as I wrapped my arms around her. I closed my eyes embracing for what she might do next.

Notihng.

I peeked down at her through on eye. She leaned against my chest blushing. I didn't know what to do at this point so we stood like this for a moment before I looked back at the other three. Jake and Miku gave me a thumbs-up while Neru frowned looking away.

They all realized that since Rin was quiet they can run away so they took the chance to flee the scene. I watched them as they went down the street, Miku tripping Neru while she dashed past her.

"You can let go now…" She mumbled. "They ran away."

I turned my attention back to Rin. "Nawh, I feel pretty comfortable like this," I said. And I did. This felt quite relaxing, all the stress I just had seem to have… vanished. I noticed how she fit perfectly in my arms. Looking at her red face is pretty entertaining.

She hesitated before wrapping her arms around me. "I-Idiot…"

I could feel her heart beating against my chest. They kept growing faster than they were before. I started to be afraid that her heart would explode at this rate.

The wind was cold, I could feel my nose start to run and my body shiver a bit. But Rin was warm, so I didn't care much.

I just closed my eyes feeling her heart beats


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ta-da~! Chapter 6 for you guys**

**I need to more funny ideas... and to make these chapters longer (so says Angelica)**

**Thanks for the reviews I got up 'till this point, keep reviewing please :D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Dreams<p>

* * *

><p>"A-Achooo!"<p>

"Eww! Len you're getting shota germs all over me!"

Lily sat next to me on my bed. She wiped her arms with a Lysol cloth.

"Shuddap…" I groaned lazily. Man, my head is killing me. I thought I had just a simple cold, but now I have a fever. My nose is stuff and runny. My body is all sweaty and hot but I keep shivering. And I keep coughing and sneezing and… Ow my head!

Lily pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. "This is what you get when you stand outside while it's freezing." She said in a tauntingly.

"'Zit nah muh vault," I said through the thermometer.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not your fault. _It's Rin's fault_," She said copying my voice.

Hey, it was! I ended up holding her until I started sneezing. I still don't know how I ended up being the only one sick. Well, I do. It's because I decided to take a bath to warm myself up from standing outside all that time. But then I fell asleep in the tub while thinking about the whole day. So in a way, it was her fault. Darn you Rin!

Lily took the thermometer out my mouth. "Oh, my my my you have a high fever! It's at 41C! Why do you always get so sick in the winter?"

"What are you talking about…? I feel fine."I lied.

"You look like crap," She said handing me a mirror. When I looked in the mirror, there seemed to be three of me at first, but then they all became one. I did look like crap. My eyes looked all puffy and red. Snot was running out my nose, yuck. "I'm fine," I snorted up the running goo.

She narrowed her eyes at me, raising her hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

I rose up and squinting my eyes. Let's see. There was… 1, 2… 8… "Seventy-four?"

She pushed my face down, quickly regretting it. "You're sick. Ew! Len wipe your nose!" She wiped her hand with a tissue, then throwing it at my face.

"I'm not sick, I'm fine." I removed the tissue off my face and blew my brain out into it.

"Denial."

I groaned again."I'm not-Lily… don't look now… but there is a giant doughnut… standing behind you." The giant doughnut man dance behind Lily.

She turned around and shook her head. "Yep, you got a high fever. The hallucinations have already started."

"I am not! He is standing behind you!" The doughnut man made an "L" with his chubby fingers sticking his tongue out at me. I frowned at him.

"_Your delusional, you delusional. Boy you're losing your mind_, " Lily sang.

"Lily, do I tell you how much I love you singing." Her voice sounded lovely at this time.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Here," She handed me a drink. "Drink that."

I stared at the drink. It looked yellow, now red, now pink, now it's a rainbow! "I donno… _my_ mom told me not to take suspicious drink from strangers _miss_."

She sighed. "Just drink it and go to sleep. I'll have Rin bring you over your homework later, but right now you're crazy but needs to rest. You sound drunk." I heard her mumble, "Wonder how he acts drunk" after that.

"Posh-pish. Rin taking notes... ha! Funny," I said before taking a sip of the drink. I quenched up at the taste. It tasted like medicine. "Hey… I thought this was a rainbow drink! I didn't order this."

"Sleep. Now." She said, pulling the blankets over me. She placed a wet towel on my head, taking a loose my ponytail. I handed her the finish drink and she stalked towards the door.

"Goodnight Grandma~!" I said dizzily. Lily shook her head once more before closing the room door.

I sat back and stared out the ceiling. "What a nice girl. She should get a raise..." Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ay, Lenny boy!"<em>

What?

"_Lenny!"_

I blinked my eyes a few times before sitting up. The first thing I saw was me. Not me, nut me. I mean a boy who looked like me, except his hair was blue and eyes were yellow. He was squatting over me.

"Who are you?" I asked the person automatically.

He grinned at me. "_Was sup!"_ He raised a hand at me. _"I'm you."_

I stared at him. _"I mean,"_ He continued, _"I'm the inner you, in a way. I'm your inner thoughts. I'm that voice in your head that tells you from right or wrong. I'm the voice that gives you the right answer on your test when you first guess. Yeah, that's all me Lenny boy."_

"Is that so… Then thanks for saving me on that math quiz last week."

"_No problem man, I mean x was obviously five, just the way they wrote the problem was..._"

"I know! It confused me too!" I looked around the area. It looked like my room, but… something seemed off. "So, what can you do?" I said tilting my head at him.

He pulled on a cocky smile. _"I can do stuff like,"_ He snapped his fingers, _"this."_

The whole room turned into my school, I was sitting in the middle of the hallway, kids passing us both by.

"Cool! Is this going to be like the _A Christmas Carol_?"

He gave me my own _Are-You-Stupid?_ look. "_Nope, it's just me. I am the ghost of the past, present... am I the future?_" He asked the last part more to his self.

Kids passed by us, as if we didn't exist. I like this hallucination. "So, what do you want inner me?"

He snapped out of his thinking. "_I'm showing you what you're too dense to realize."_ The other me started to float off the ground.

"And what am I too dense to realize?" I asked, highly confused.

He chuckled. _"You'll see…"_ And with that he floated, up and up until he was gone through the ceiling.

"Oi!" I called after him. "Other me~! Where are you—?"

"Talking to yourself, Len?"

I turned around. Rin stood with her hand on her hips. She looked at me with concern.

I laughed nervously. "Ha,ha… no I'm just… practicing!"

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Practicing?"

"Yeah… for a play…" That's it. A play.

"Called what?"

"Me... Myself, and I?"

She shook her head, walking past me. "I swear Len. Sometimes you act like a complete weirdo."

I put my arm around her shoulder. "But I'm your weirdo," I sang, expecting her to blush at least. But all I got was… Nothing.

_Kind of strange_. Not that I care but…

"So what's new, my Rin?" I asked trying to avoid awkward silence.

"Well," She started up. "Last night… was… pretty… magical."

Last night? When I hugged her? I looked at her in curiosity. "You mean last night when you and—"

She quickly put her hands over my mouth, her cheeks became roses. Looking at her blush made me want to blush myself.

"Shhh!" She said still blushing. "You saw us didn't you? That's so embarrassing!"

Saw us? Wasn't I part of it? Now I'm confused...

"Hey, Rin. I don't quite remember all… _I saw_. Why don't you jog my memory?" I said eyeing her.

She looked down at the floor, only turning redder. "You just love embarrassing me, dont you?"

I nodded. "It's been the current highlight of my days."

She sighed, her cheeks still red. "Um... well last night…"

Last night...

"Me and… you know..."

Her and… me...?

"Me and Kaito kissed!" She squeaked out finally.

Her and Kaito ki-…

...Kaito?...

HER AND KAITO DID WHAT?

"You and Kaito did what?" I asked a bit too loud. Rin jumped a bit but gained her composure.

"We k-kissed."

"You and Kaito?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Kaito as in ice-cream boy? Blue-haired, silly guy Kaito?"

She nodded again. "The one and only."

I stopped her. "Why?"

She looked at me weird. "Why what?"

"Why... would you kiss him?" I slowly asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Because Len, that's what couples _do_."

"COUPLES? WHO'S THE COUPLE?" My voice got a bit louder, catching the attention of passing students.

"Me and Kaito," She hissed. "Keep your voice down."

I nodded, trying to process this all in my head. Rin and Kaito are dating. Kaito is dating Rin. They both kissed last night. Why is thinking all of that irritating me.

"Why are you dating him?" The question slipped out before I could stop it.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why do you care who I'm dating?"

"Because…" I trailed off looking away from her. Why did I care? Maybe it's because I'm not use to the fact the Rin could _actually_ get a boyfriend. I mean, she doesn't have a _body_ body… but she is cute and all, maybe that's what guys liked about her.

"Because?" She asked disturbing my thoughts.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I didn't know the answer, all I know is that my heart feels… weird.

She stared at me a bit longer, like she wanted to say something, but then _he_ walked up behind her. He kissed her on her forehead, gesturing her away from me. Looking at him doing that made something stir inside of me. Making me feel…

"Well, bye Len…" She said looking back at me before they disappeared down the hall.

I stood there. Nobody left in the hallway but me. The room seems to have darkened, while I stood staring off at the direction the two of the stalked off in. The kids faded around me.

"_Like what you see, Lenny boy?"_

I turned my head in the direction to see other me floated by me.

I didn't answer his question, which made him smirk at me. _"Did seeing that maybe… upset you?"_

Yes. "No, what makes you say that?" I ask putting on my best smile.

He pointed down toward my hands. "You keep balling up your fist like that."

I looked down at my hands, and sure enough they were tightly balled. They were so balled up that my nails were digging into my skin a bit. When did I…?

"_Do you see it now?"_ I snapped my attention back to other me, who sat cross-legged in the air.

I unclenched my fist. "See what?"

Other me let out an annoyed sigh. "Sometimes Len, my hand can't get to your face fast enough… You still don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" I asked, getting a bit irritated at his dumb questions. "What am I suppose to get?"

I pointed his finger at my chest. "Why don't you open your eyes and ask you heart…" He started to fade away, the voice fading with him.

* * *

><p>I blinked my eyes open a few times, everything was blurry at first but then gain focus the more I blinked. Near the foot of my bed sat a blonde girl, peeling an orange while humming what sounding to be… <em>'Love Words'?<em>

Is this another dream or…?

I let out grunt, catching her attention. She stopped humming turning to me. "You awake Len! I thought you went into a coma for a second."

I tried sitting up, Rin rushed up to help me. "Man…" I croaked, "How long was I out?"

She took off the last part of the orange peeling. "It's around 5 now. Maybe a bit past it."

Five, huh? What a dream that was then…

"Man, I just had the weirdest dream," I said while raking my hand through my hair.

"What was it about?" She broke a slice off of the fruit. "Here, eat this." She held out the piece.

I looked at the orange. My mind said get it arms, but my arms said screw it. "Can't grab them. Ah," I said opening my mouth.

She looked puzzled for a moment, and then her cheeks showed a little bit of red. She brought the slice close enough to my mouth so I can chomp down on it. Thinking about it now, having Rin feed me feels kind of embarrassing… but felt a bit… nice.

I munched on the orange, staring at Rin. She moved in embarrassment, eating another slice of orange.

"My dream was so weird. Something about 'my heart' kept getting emphasized."

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes_," Rin sang. "Or so says _Disney_."

I stared at her, as the gears in my brain slowly started to click. She held out another piece for me to eat, but I just stared at her.

"W-What?" She asked.

I looked away a bit. "Oh nothing~," I looked back at her with a small smile.

"Idiot," She mumbled.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot," I pretended to sound hurt.

"Well, you're something by the way you keep looking at me."

I sat up a bit more, studying her under my gaze. "Well," I started, "Maybe I'm staring at you because I think you're pretty."

The bold sentence left my mouth, filling the room with silence. Rin's eyes shifted from shock to joy then a bit of sadness.

"You're still sick…" She muttered. "You don't mean that."

I swung my legs onto the floor and stood up. "No, I'm perfectly fine, see?"

She still didn't believe me, so I walked over to her.

"Well your body seems to be back in function." She joked as I got closer to her.

"What will it take for you to believe me?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

She went silent. "I don't know. Kiss me" She said in her joking voice, locking gazes with me. That caught me off guard, my eyes started to widen while I just stared at her.

_"Gotta do what the lady says, Lenny boy. Kiss her…"_

I started to feel dizzy now. The fever started to take control.

"I-I w-w-was just k-kidding," I heard Rin say as she laughed nervously. "And by the way, I'm sorry I got you sick. It's all my fault and..."

The words she spoke to me started to tune in and out. I looked at Rin who has now multiplied into three. I tried to see which one was the real one, but then the world started to spin. I reached out for one but I ended up falling over her. I hung dangerously close over her face.

"L-Len w-what are you doing?" She squeaked while holding on to me. I guess I was too heavy for her. She collapsed on the floor, with me hovering over her. I looked down at her, she looked very… I couldn't put it into words.

"…_ask your heart…"_Other me's voice echoed in my brain.

"_Ask, my heart huh? What does my heart say? All my heart is doing right now is uselessly beating. It says no words, so how can I ask it anything?" _I argued back.

_"Don't always listen for words, listen to the sound."_ He said.

"_The sounds..?"_ I concentrated on hearing my heart. It was beating… rather fast? A bit too fast for my comfort. What the heck is wrong with me?

"_Do you hear it now,"_ He said, _"Do you get it now?"_

Rin was still lying under me; he face beyond red was filled with confusion. "Len, are you okay?"

No. I stared at her, then lowering my head to hers resting my forehead on hers. My body started to burn as I debated with the inner me and she was the closest cold thing in my reach. My arms angled held me up for support. "I'm fine…" I whispered out.

"Your face is all red! And you're burning up! You're not fine." I was about to comment back, but I started to feel dizzy again, I looked down one more time. Her lips. Looked to be… what? About one inch, maybe away from mine. They tempted me, and so did the other me.

"_Do it! Do it! Do it!"_ He chanted.

And I wanted to at this moment. I stared at them, and then I looked back up to Rin. I heard the rapid beats of hearts, and I began to wondering whether they were mine or hers. I lowered my eyelids. The world felt like it was spinning, Rin multiplied again and I leaned down.

"_Almost there Lenny boy!"_

I leaned down a bit more, but then…

Everything went black again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor little sick Len :( If only he stayed out the tub...**

**I promise to make the next chapter longer! (I shall prove to you I can, Angie) really should be working on Fun House though...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy Holidays~ My present to you is chapter 7 :D**

**For the fiftieth time, thanks for the reviews!**

**I never really answer them... so to Postquam est, The middle is not foreshadowing and from your earlier comment, yes Sora still lives, you shall see the lovely spider in this chapter :D**

**Aww, thanx Angel 4 the review :3 well, let's start this chapter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Party<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Rin's P.O.V)<strong>

"Kyaa!" I screamed out as Len fell on top of me. I turned my head on impulse as his lips connect with my cheek.

He's kissing me! He's kissing me! He's kissing me! He's kissing me!

"Len…" I squeaked out as my heart pounded against my chest. I tried to move him off me, but his body became heavier.

"Lily!" I screamed out. "Len has fallen and he won't get up!"

I heard Lily footsteps echo down the hall as she ran to the room. She slammed the door open with her free hand, the other had a phone in it.

"What hap.. pen…" She looked down at us. "Dang girl, your face is red~!"

Crap! "J-Just g-get him off me!"

"She'll be there in a sec," Lily said into the phone before she closed it. "Okay, let's get sicky off you before you pass out with him."

"S-Shut up!" Oh god I wanted to hide my face right now. Lily walked over pulling Len off me and placing him on his bed. She pulled me off, dusting my clothes off.

"Sometimes Len gets crazy when he's out of it."

I nodded in agreement. Everything he has done today was playing in my mind.

_"Maybe I'm staring at you because I think you're pretty."_

"Hey Rin," Lily stared at me. "Your face just got redder! I didn't know that was possible!"

I growled at her than stormed off the front door. "Wait!" I heard Lily say.

I turned around. Lily grabbed my bag out of my hand and pushed me outside. "Now you can go." She smiled than slammed the door in my face.

I stood there for quite some time, processing what just happen. Okay _I was leaving… Then Lily took my bag… Hey!_

I banged on the door. "Lily! Why did you take my bag? Lily! Lily!"

"Go home already!" She yelled from behind the door. "There is a sick person trying to sleep in here!"

My face heated up from anger as I stalked off to my house. I angrily kicked my front door open. Scared by the sound of the door meeting the wall; my parents stood petrified in the doorway holding suitcases in their hands. _Why do they…_

My mother was the first to regain her composure. "Rin Irina Kagamine! Did you just kick that door open?"

"…No. The door was kicked opened?" I looked at the door that was against the wall. Than at my mother crossing her arms with a frown planted straight on her face. "You know what… Sora did that."

She raised her eyebrow. "Sora did it?"

On cue, Sora lowered itself down its web next to my head. "See?" I said pointed at Sora.

My mother shook her head. "Just go pack your bags, we have to leave in 20 minutes and you know your father likes to be on time."

"Where are we going?"

"Oh no child!" My mom glanced at my dad. "We are going on vacation," She said pointing to herself and my dad, "you are staying here."

I raised an eyebrow at my dad. Every kid knows to go to the other parent to get the answers they want. "I have to stay here?" I asked him.

He rubbed the back of his head. "W-Well, sweetie you don't have too…," He looked at my mom who shot him a glare. "Your mother and I need some alone time."

_So, they are going on a trip…_ "For how long?"

They looked at each other. My mom finally spoke. "For… maybe 3 weeks…"

Three weeks! "B-But Christmas is in a couple of days! You guys were going to leave me on Christmas and say nothing about it…" I could feel emotions swirl inside me; tears were ready to come out.

"Honey, I'm sorry, But your father and I had already plan this. We figured you were old enough to stay here by yourself so we didn't want to bother you."

"Y-You are just going to leave me here? How could you?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't raise your voice at us young lady. We are not going to let you be here by yourself, you will be staying with Len and Lily. You started your break today, right?"

"B-But mom! Christmas is for—Wait did you say Len?" Hold on, this might not be as bad.

She nodded. "Yes, for the three weeks me and your father are gone you will be staying at their house. So go pack your bags now for the next three weeks before we lock the house."

_You don't have to tell me twice_. I ran to my room getting out three big overnight bags. _La-la-la, I'm going to be with Len for Christmas~_

I threw clothes and underwear in one bag. In my other I put my phone, laptop, DSi (yes, I have one), and their accessories in the other. In the last one I put my school stuff, toothbrush, and hairbrush inside. Even though I'm beyond happy to be spending the most wonderful time of the year with the guy I love, I still feel sad that I won't be with my family.

_Three weeks…_

I dragged the three bags on the floor. Sora hung out my doorway. "Yes Sora, you're coming too."

Sora dropped down, crawling up my arms while I dragged the bags on the floor.

"Child, do not drag you bags on the floor!" My mom scolded. _Ugh…_ My father offered a hand while my mom stood in the door way.

She locked the house up and went to the car. I slid in the backseat, bags following behind me. About twenty seconds after pulling off, we were in front of Len's house. My parents leaned back and kissed my forehead. "We're both sorry, honey. We'll bring you something back and we'll call to check up on you, 'kay? "

I nodded and hopped out the car. Lily stood at the front door, her arms crossed. She wore a devilish smile that only I caught. "I'll take good care of Rinny, Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine! Have a nice trip!"

_She knew? Then earlier was because of…_

The honked and waved at us. Then they were gone. I looked at Lily. "Welcome back." She said letting me in. She led me down to the guest room. I looked around the room, setting my bags down.

"This is your room in our humble home for the next three weeks. Since you've been over here countless times, you know where everything is." Lily said from the doorway.

I unpacked my bags, letting Sora roam around. Sora scanned the room, and then crawled to a suitable corner making its web.

Lily suddenly appeared next to me. "What's her name?"

I jumped at her appearance. "Wh-Who's?"

She pointed at Sora. "That's Sora," I said. "How do you know Sora's a girl?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm awesome like that." She started to walk out the room, then added, "Len's room is next door, so keep the noise level down."

I stared blankly at the wall. I almost forgot he was there. _Tear this baby down and Len is in your view. _I laughed evilly at my thought. Not a bad idea.

I took the time to organize my things in the dressers in the room. I checked the clock.

7:07 p.m.

I sighed, falling out on the bed.

_Len._

I placed my hand over my heart, feeling its beats. Sora crawled on top of my stomach. I closed my eyes, inhaling."Time to have a little fun Sora."

Sora crawled off me, and then settled on her web.

I rummaged through my bag, pulling out my Laptop. I clicked open ITunes and started playing Pokémon theme songs. Who doesn't love Pokémon theme songs? Crazy people don't!

I danced around, singing the lyrics with emotion.

"Didn't I tell you to keep it down?"

I snapped my head towards Lily. She had her arms crossed, standing in the doorway. _What is she, a ninja?_

"S-Sorry…" Does she not make a sound when she walks?

"Dinners ready, so get your little boot up and come eat, 'kay? And since Len is still sick, I want you to eat it all~." She smiled at me.

"But, what if I get full?" I asked kind of scared. Lily can be very scary when she wants to.

She was still smiling. "Well, when that time comes, you'll see." She walked away from the room leaving me trembling in fear.

I clapped my hands together. _Please, God. Let me be able to eat all the food._

I gulped, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Len's P.O.V)<strong>

My eyes were forced open by the bright sunlight reflecting through my room. The first thing I noticed was that I didn't feel as bad as I did before. I looked over to my clock.

11:46 A.M.

How long have I been out?

I looked around my room then down my bed to find a big black thing standing on my chest. "What the…" I squinted to eyes at it. "Sora?" I screamed out louder than I anticipated, swatting at my chest on impulse from the sudden surprise. My heart pounded into my chest. Just when I said that, Rin burst into my room.

"Sora? Where?" She called. She looked down at the spider who hopped onto the floor before I could smack it off. "There you are girl!" She picked up the spider in her hands. "I know I told you to wake up Len, but I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Wake up?" I yelled. "That mutant thing gave me a heart attack!"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "You're up aren't you?"

"Rin I'm going to-" My threat was cut off by a series of coughing followed by a sneeze. "Roar! You are lucky I'm still a bit sick or *sneeze* or you would have got it!"

"Roar?" She asked holding back a laugh. "I'm going to have to use that one day… R-roar!" She started to giggle, clutching her stomach with her free hand. Typically I would have shot a comment back at her, but I got distracted by how the sunlight hit her face as she started giggling. It's like… there were sparkles around her. Don't criticize me when I say this… but it certainly made my heart stop for a second.

"What are you staring at?"

Rin and I both jumped a little by Lily's sudden appearance at the doorway.

"Roar! Why do you keep popping up like that?" Rin asked angrily. "Walk into rooms like normal people do! Matter-of-fact but some dang bells on your legs!"

Lily frowned at her, turning to walk down the hall. A moment later she returned throwing a banana at Rin's head. Rin fell back at impact while Sora jumped away.

"Don't abuse my bananas like that!" I scrambled off the bed grabbing the banana that laid next to Rin. "Are you okay baby?" I asked the fruit, stroking it tenderly.

"My word Len! I'm the one who got hit! See?" She pointed to the red mark in the middle of her head. That has to hurt…

"Oh yeah…" I said. "Poor you."

She looked very pissed and ready to yell at me. I smiled to myself as I tossed the banana on my bed then pulled Rin off the floor, dragging her to the bathroom. I sat her on the toilet seat as I bent closely over to inspect the mark. "It doesn't look to bad…" I reached my hand to grab her chin. I didn't notice until after she told me could I back up that she was blushing lightly.

Looking at that made me remember, _Hey, Rin likes you! _Then I started to think, about the past few days all in fast forward seeing how I forgot them as I was sick. Now I was thinking, _Why is she even in my house?_

Just then Lily walked in.

"Hey, Lily. What's this doing here?" I asked pointing to Rin.

"Oh that? The parents of that want me to watch it."

"I have a name and gender people!" Rin's outburst was ignored.

"Where did the parents off this go?"

"They are on a vacation and they didn't want to leave that by itself. So that gets to spend Christmas… With. You~" She winked at me. I felt my face heat a little as I glanced over at Rin. Her face on the other hand was completely red.

"Hey Rinny… you face is red again." Lily smirked as Rin glared at her.

"S-Shut up!"

"Again?" I asked, my brow raised in curiousity.

Rin looked at me like she wanted to say something but resisted it. "I-Idiot!" She yelled as she stormed out the bathroom.

Lily and I watched her go into the kitchen. "Again?" I asked Lily.

Lily placed a finger onto her mouth. "Our little secret."

I stared at her before shaking my head. "Women…" I muttered following in the direction of Rin.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Rin and I are sitting on the couch currently watching <em>Tom and Jerry<em>. Lily left after a while ago saying something about picking up her boyfriend from his house to come help. To help with what, I do not know. I live by the saying "it's better if you don't ask" (**A/N: That's what I tell people when I do or see something weird/crazy)**.When Rin and I watch TV together, we would sit close together eating a bunch of junk food. So right now we are both laughing at the cat that obviously needs help if he can't catch a mouse after he even put him into several traps.

I couldn't help put awkwardly take side glances at her the whole time we watch TV. When she met my gaze, we would both quickly look away, her face red and mines showing a light blush.

"So…" I started during a commercial break.

"So…" She repeated.

"Nice weather we're having." We both looked outside to see the Sun diming out as clouds moved over it.

"Yep…" Rin nodded her head.

Awkward silence.

Luckily my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I flipped it open to read the message.

_**Miku: **__I shall be there in two hours, kay? :D_

"Miku's coming too?" Rin asked hovering over my phone.

"Did we not discuss you reading my messages before? And why is she coming to my house. She wasn't welcome the first time, why does she keep coming back?"

She cutely pouted at me. Did I just say cutely?... Okay backspace, delete that. That shall not stay in thy memory. Let's try this over… She pouted out me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away to the TV.

I gave her a look. Before I could scold her, Lily walked through the door with a guy holding what looked to be, at least 7 boxes of pizza.

"Oi!" Lily said. "Go get the groceries out the car.

I stuck my tongue out at her, turning my attention to the white- haired guy next to her. "Who is the old looking dude and why does he have pizza?"

Lily glared at me before turning to hug the guy's arm. "This handsome guy is my new boyfriend, Dell."

My favorite activity is making fun of Lily's boyfriends, and this guy was making a series of jokes pop in my head. Especially when Rin is here, we have always managed to mess with them long enough until they were convinced to believe that we are the most evil children they knew. And to make sure Lily doesn't kill us, we tell her it makes her seem like a nice loving sister.

I looked to Rin who also had an evil smile on her face. Let the insults begin! "Lily I know that you love computers, but isn't this taking it a bit far?"

Rin burst out with laughter; I tried not to laugh at my own joke. Lily and Dell shot us glares.

"H-Hey Dell," Rin said calmed her laughing to start on her joke. "How does it feel being with Lily?"

He tilted his head at her. "Wonderful. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, she's not abusive?" She asked in a fake awe.

"No… Why?"

"Because Len says she drops you on the floor a lot." We burst out in another fit of laughter, while the two kept glaring at us. Tears started to form in our eyes.

"Len. Rin." She started to growl at us.

"I held up my hand, signaling Rin to stop her laughter. "Okay, Okay. We're just having a little fun. No harm, right Dell?"

His expression softened up. He smiled at us. "No harm." What A nice guy… too bad we have to torment him.

Dell walked over to the table, sitting the pizzas on them. Rin looked at me. I gave her a small nod so Lily wouldn't catch us.

"So…" Rin started. "How's business?"

"Yeah Dell." I chipped in. "Sony isn't trying to beat you guys, right?"

Dell's earlier smile was now replaced with a frown.

"Hey, Dell. I can't figure out why my internet keeps messing up. What's your tech support line?" Rin asked.

"Are you serious?" He looked upset. He bit his lower lip holding back his comment. Me and Rin continues our laughter, now laughing at his facial expressions.

"W-Wait!" I tried catching my breath. I ran to Lily's room bringing out her computer. "I found Dell!" I said to Rin. She started laughing harder.

"Hey Len look! Dell is pink!" She pointed at the laptop. We both looked back to Lily's boyfriend, and sure enough he was wearing a pink shirt. Come on! He was just asking us to make fun of him.

"Okay that's enough," Lily said taking the laptop of my hands. She pushed me and Rin towards the door. "Both of you, groceries, now."

We laughed out the room hearing Dell say, "Why are kids so mean?"

**…**

"Move it over there. No I don't won't it there… maybe right there! Matter of fact move it near the door."

"Women make up your mind!" I yelled.

My arms were starting to get sore as Lily was instructing us to move the table. She explained to me she was planning to have a party to kick off our official "First Day of Winter Break". Rin was in the kitchen organizing the snacks and drinks.

Dell and I sat the table against the wall leading to the kitchen regardless of Lily's nagging.

"What kind of person has a party when her brother is sick anyway?" I asked.

"Well you aren't so sick anymore so… It seems like I'm not that kind of person."

"But I'm still sneezing and coughing!"

"Len are there words that come out your mouth that don't sound like 'wah'?" I glared at her as Dell chuckled in amusement. "Okay," Lily said, "We have food, we have drinks, we have snacks, now we need…"

"Alcohol~!" We turned to see Meiko burst into the door holding various of alcohol in her hand.

"Well… this is going to be an interesting party." I said. Everyone knows that Meiko and alcohol will end up in chaos. She dropped the drinks on the couch and ran to me.

"Lenny! I missed you so much! You just keep growing and growing!" She smothered me into her chest, not that I mind, it feels pretty nice but I keep feeling the aura of "kill" emitting in the room…

"Hag! You're here." Rin tackle-hugged Meiko from out of nowhere which caused the three of us all to fall onto the floor. She gave her a sweet smile as Meiko stared bewildered by what just happen, well who can blame her I'm staring the same way too.

"R-Rin… You never show this much excitement when you see me." Meiko rubbed her back.

"Yeah well… Hi!" She got up and dashed back into the kitchen.

_Weirdo… _I rubbed my head too. Why would she do that?

"Anyway…" Meiko sat up dusting off her skirt. " Lily, it is almost 6 o' clock and I'm not drunk, so let's get this party started, okay?"

Lily nodded. "Rin! Len! You to shall be in charge of making sure no one or nothing get hurt. For you own safety, put your things in a safe place now…" She looked at Meiko. "So with that note, set everything up and turn some music on. This party starts now."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Me: Hello Hello~! How's your winter been readers? Hahaha, its been a while since i posted.**

**Rin: Pssht..._ a while_...**

**Me: =_= Thank you Rin for your input. Any way! Thank you for the reviews! Reading them makes me happy. ^^. I've been working on flipnotes and stuff and been pushing this back. And thank you PerfectAngels98 for being my editor and bestest buddy!**

**Rin: They don't care just start the chapter!**

**Me:You know what... I'm just going to start the chapter now! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Caught<p>

* * *

><p>"Please don't touch that! C-Can you get down from- Hey!" My pleads were drowned out by the loud music playing on through the house.<p>

This party is getting out of control. One hour after the party started the place was full. One hour after that nearly seventy-five percent of these kids were drunk, fifteen were at least buzzed, and the only 10 percent left wasn't. Most of these kids were from my school— due to Miku and Neru babbling about it—the other amount were friends of Lily and I am not joking when I tell you those kids get wild when they are drunk!

I pushed my way through the crowded room of kids grinding against each other. "E-Excuse me. Coming through. Please don't touch me…"

When I finally got through I ended up in the open spot where Miku stood with Jake talking to Meiko and Kaito. Miku spotted me, giving me one of her smiles. "Len-Len! Come here! Awesome party you have going on here." She shouted over the loud music, lifting a hand with a cup in it into the air.

Meiko's face was red, seeing how she got drunken 10 minutes after the party started, and she stood clinging to Kaito's shirt. Kaito stood nervously as she started pressing her body closer to his. "Miku's riiiiight!" She slurred out. "This party is awesome!"

I gave out a nervous laugh. "Well," I shouted, "No one is hurt ye- Hey put that down over there!" The two guys who were holding my vase froze in position. I shot them a glare, making the quickly return the vase to its original spot. "Scratch that. This party is tiring me out!"

Miku laughed and handed me the drink that was in her hand. "You need something to drink, you look parched."

"Oh," I grabbed the cup. "Thanks. What is this?"

"Water…." She gasped, "Oh I just remembered Len-Len! I saw some kids go into your room."

"What?" Before she could say anything else I pushed my way through heading towards my room. I slammed the door open. A drunken Akaito froze over a drunken looking Neru when they saw me.

"Oh come on," I whined. "Why on my bed? Couldn't you at least go into the guest room?"

He shook his head frantically. "Nah, man. There was a giant freaking' spider glaring at us from the corner. We got too creeped out!"

I need Sora to guard my room too. "Sora won't hurt you, now go in there!"

He shook his head once more. "No way! I tried to kill it and it chased us out the room!"

"Ugh! Whatever!" I said, closing the door. "Where the heck is Rin..." I muttered. I looked down at the clear drink in my hand. My throat was getting dry, screaming at me for something to drink. I took a sip of the liquid. It started to burn my throat as it traveled down to warm my insides.

This is some funny tasting water…

I made my way back towards Miku, taking another sip. She was laughing with Kaito as Jake and Meiko were grinding nearby.

"Hey, Miku…" I started. My head was feeling light. "Where did you get this water from?"

She smiled, tilting her head at me. "Water? Oh, did I say water? I meant to say Tequila. My bad."

I would have lashed out at her, but everything she said started to sound like the best joke every. I started to laugh uncontrollably. "Miku! You are sooo hilarious."

She grinned. "Are you drunk Len?"

"I don't think soooo~." I sang. I chugged the rest of the drink down.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Um... 6?"

"You're sooo drunk." She giggled to herself. "Hey Len! You like to sing right?"

* * *

><p>"<em>My name is Lennie, I'm so very, Fly oh my it's a little bit scary<em>." I stood on the table singing. "_Girls wanna marry, looking at my deri, And you can stare but if you touch then ima beri."_

"Sing it, shota!" Miku held out her phone screaming along with the other people who gathered around.

"_Pretty as a picture_," I winked at the crowd.

"Picture!" the chorused in with the song.

"_Sweeter than a swisher_." I posed.

"Swisher." They sang again.

"_Mad cause I'm cuter than the boy that's with ya_." I pointed out to the crowd. They cheered me on. "_I ain't gotta talk about it baby you can see it. But if you want, I'll be happy to repeat it_." The girls sang along as I song up to the first half of the song. I saw that Rin was in the crowd staring at me, so I decided that I wanted to tease her.

"_If you're looking for me you can catch me (Hot spot) Cameras flashing. Rin turns her had as soon as I pass her. You guys think I'm conceded cause I know I'm attractive_." I did a somewhat 'sexy' pose. "_Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask her_." The girls in the crowd squealed, looking at Rin's face. Her face was beyond red!

"Get down from there you idiot!" She yelled as the song played on.

"Aww, why," I asked pouting cutely at her.

"You look like a drunken idiot!"

"Do I seem like a drunken idiot or a sexy singer?" I asked the crowd around me.

"Sexy singer!" "Definitely sexy!" "Sexy as ever!" Were responses I got from the crowd. I smirked at Rin.

"They don't think I'm a drunken idiot. I may be drunk, but not an idiot." I winked at her. She turned her red face and crossed her arms.

"Whatever. Anyway, there's an old hag at the door."

Hag?

I took another drink before walking towards the door. Miku, Rin, a now drunk Kaito, Meiko and Jake followed behind me. We came to the door to see an old lady, my other neighbor, stood angrily with a cat in her hand.

"Hey Mrs. Koi~! How are you doing this fine evening?" I said leaning onto the doorframe. She frowned at me.

"I was watching a delightful episode of Dr. Phil untill you youngsters came with your loud music and drunken friends! Do you not see what they did to my yard?"

I leaned out the door to see that her flowers were a bit messed up. I looked back at her. "Well… I don't know what to tell you but… ha-ha!"

The six of us started laughing. Mrs. Koi frowned. "Len Kagamine, have you been drinking?"

I stopped laughing. "No…"

"Underage drinking too? I'm calling the police." She stalked to her house.

"Tell them I said hi~!" I waved at her.

"Leeeeen!" Meiko said pressing her body against my back. "I can't get caught again by the police! We have to stop her!"

Why do I keep feeling a dark aura...?

"Hag!" Rin shouted.

"Oh yeah, we have to go get before she calls the cops!" We all nodded and ran out the house.

* * *

><p>"Let me out of here! I will report you guys for kidnapping! Let me out this instant!" Mrs. Koi banged on the guest room door. Miku put a chair against the doorknob so that she was locked inside. Good thing the guest room has the smallest windows.<p>

"Sorry Mrs. K we can't afford you ratting us out~!" I said.

"But there's a spider in here! It keeps glaring at me!"

Rin and I started snickering. While the other threw questioning looks.

"Sora, why don't you scare her?" Rin shouted.

"Who's Sora? Is there-" She was cut off by her own screams. "The spider is messing with Miss Cuddle Bear! Tell this naughty spider to leave us alone!"

"Okay." Rin leaned down to the door. "Hey, Sora. Leave them alone." She whispered.

We heard the cat cry out. "Oh well. Sora wont listen 2 me~. Bye-bye Mrs. Hag." Rin said turning away. We headed back towards the kitchen, grabbing some cups.

"Man I can use another drink!" Meiko shouted. "MiMi go get me some more tequila, por favor~."

"Sure thing." Miku flashed us a smile.

"Me too!" I shouted.

She walked to the counter and froze. "Um... Meiko. The tequila is half-way gone." She gave a sorry smile.

Meiko frowned. "Them little turds out there have been DRINKING ALL MY TEQUILA! THAT'S IT!" She slammed her hand on one of our poor little cabnets. "LEN GO TELL THEM LITTLE TURDS TO LEAVE!"

"Awww!" I whined. "Why me?"

"Becauuuse," She slurred. "It's your house, duh."

"She has a point Len." Rin chimed in.

I looked to the ceiling to think this all over. "Okay. But If I make them leave, I get twice as much tequila!"

"DENIED!" Meiko shouted, crossing her arms. "You suuuure are crazy if ya think yer gettin' twice as much as me."

I shrugged. "Well I guess they are gonna drink _all_ your tequilla then~."

She pouted. "Hmph. Fine! Geez where is Lily? Does she not know her little brother is getting drunk out here?"

Miku smiiled and shrugged. I walked out the kitchen scanning the room. Everyone was still grinding and chatting amongst themselves happily.

What can I say...

I turned off the music and stood on top of the table. "Hey!" I shouted. "I just locked my old lady neighbor in a room and she may have called the police! If you are on parol or have any DUI's-"

Before I could finish everyone had already flooded out the house. Leaving no trace of the existence except the trash that scattered on the floor. I nodded proudly to myself before heading to claim my reward.

"Tequila, kudasai!" I shouted, kicking the door open. Miku handed me two small cups.

"Tequilla shots for all!" She said happily, handing out more shots to everyone. I chugged down the shot, My head feeling lighter as the liquid warmed me. I saw Rin walk out the kitchen with hers as everyone else, but Miku chugged down more drinks.

"Hey! I have this super fun idea!" Miku cheerfully said.

And That's my cue to leave...

I snuck out the kitchen, following Rin. Her chin rested on the table as she eyed the drink.

"Not a drinker?" I asked. She glanced at me.

"No. My mom told me to never drink alcohol. I saw the programs in middle school! I saw what it can do to you! No way am I drinking this."

I lightly chuckled. "See Rin. This is one of the things I like about you. You are a good person when you want to be."

Her cheeks turned a bit red as she looked down at the liquid. "Hn."

I pulled out the chair next to her and sat. "Y'know Rin... We haven't had a good talk lately." I traced the rim of the cup with my finger.

She gave me a look as if saying "Where are you going with this?" Well heck, where _am_ I going with all this?

"What do you want to talk about..." She trailed off.

I stopped tracing the rim and just stared at the cup. "Like..."

I watched her as she tensed up. "What..?"

"Y'know... the person you like... or... love." I looked up into her eyes as I said the last part.

We stared in silence for a moment until she spoke up. "Okay... Who do you like... or love?"

Who do I like...?

I closed my eyes, trying to visualize the person. "Well, she's nice... cute.."

"Yeah you told me before." I heard Rin say. I opened one eye to look at her. She stared into the cup. "What else about her."

I closed my eyes back. "She's funny... And... I don't know." I opened my eyes to Rin frowning at me.

"If you like someone, you should at know what you about her. Plus, I said _who_ do you like, not what do you like about her."

Who... I tried to search for a name in my head. _Look inside your heart, Lenny boy._

I gave no argument to the voice in my head, and tried to search in my heart. But... it felt like there was a wall that stood in my way. It seemed like it just needed a little push and...

"Ugh!" I pouted, crossing my arms. "Why don't you go first. Who do you like?"

She giggled at me before going quiet. "Well... um... I... I like..."

"There you two are!" Meiko rushed into me, Leaning over the chair to hug me. Still... I'm not complaining, but i don't think Rin would like this.

Wait. Why do I care...?

Meiko pulled us both out our chairs. "Come one! I wanna play your Wii!" She pulled us through the kitchen. Miku was now on Kaito's back happily smiling while pressing herself against him.

"Miku..." Rin stared just as confused as me. "Why are you on Kaito's back?"

"He lost the game~." She sang.

What was the game?

"Speaking of games. Let's head Rinny's room and play the Wii!" Miku smacked Kaito's butt. "Onward, Sir Ice Cream Man."

"I'm not a horse!" Kaito protested before obeying.

We started to walk down the hall, when suddenly my room door swung open nearly hitting me in my face. I stumbled back, bumping into Meiko.

"Oh, Len~." Akaito called low enough for me to hear. He had a huge smirk on his face and his hands behind his back. I forgot they were in my room...

"Yes..." I said walking towards him.

"Guess what I found." He whispered. I raised my eyebrow at him. He moved his arms, revealing an familiar orange book in his…

_Holy shizz he has the dairy! _

My eyes grew wide. I glanced to see that Rin, Meiko and Jake stood confused behind me.

I reached over trying to grab the dairy out his hand, but he held it high, plain for everyone to see. Good thing he was swaying it around, so people couldn't focused in on it.

"Heeeeeey guuuuys~! Look at who has a dairy~." He slurred.

Panic rushed through me along with the alcohol. I came up with a way to get the dairy back.

"Oh," He grunted, bending over in pain from my punch. "God Len, you hit hard for a skinny boy." He collaplsed on the floor, looking up to Kaito. "You just gonna watch your brother get hit like that? I thought you had my back!"

"Oh great he's drunk too..." Kaito muttered. He let Miku down then walked over to Akaito. I quickly grabbed the book out his hands turning my back to the group as Kaito delivered the final blow to his brother. "There, now he can rest peacefully."

I laughed nervously about to make a dash to my room until I heard someone ask, "What was that?"

Crap… Rin.

I did a silent prayer before turning around. I put the book behind my back.

"What was what?" I asked with a smile.

She narrowed her eyes. "That orange thing you just fought to get back."

"I don't know what your-" I felt the absence of the dairy in my hands.

"He has your dairy~! Neru sang, walking over to give it to Rin. I watched Rin's reaction as Neru handed it to her. Her face was blank, she just stared at it.

Silence.

"Did you read it…."

Her voice was low, so low that I barely caught it.

"What?" I asked like an idiot.

"Did you read it?" She asked a little bit louder.

I froze. The words wouldn't come out my mouth. I couldn't speak. I couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol or was it the emotions were swirling through me.

"Of course he did! He had that thing for daaays~!"

I shot a look of panic towards Neru. Miku just stared at Neru. Rin looked at Neru.

"How do you know this?" She asked. Not showing any emotions.

"Weeeell," Neru slurred. "He told Miku and I saw from Miku's phone, well Miku was talking out loud about it."

Rin was now looking at Miku. Miku turned away, not meeting her eyes with a small sad smile on her face, too. "You both knew he had my dairy and didn't say anything?" She shouted.

"I told them not to say anything." I finally spoke up. Rin glared at me. She was about to say something, but then her eyes started to grow, as if she was letting the pieces fall into place.

"That kiss…" She whispered out. "Those texts, that kiss… is that what those were all about?" She yelled. "They were to help cover your dirty little secrets! And everything that you've been doing to me… that stupid dance stunt in there, those questions, was that all part of your sick twist to mess with me?"

"Rin he didn't mean to-" Miku's attempt to defend me was cut off by Rin's yelling.

"Shut up, Miku! I don't want to… you know what Miku? I'm done with you! I don't want someone like you as my friend anymore!"

Miku stood stunned, with a small smile on her face. Rin turned to me.

"My last question to you is... did you read it?"

She looked me dead in my eyes. I can see her emotions—anger, betrayal, pleading sadness—all looking down into my guilty eyes full of panic making me break down inside.

"Yes…" I said. The words made something painfully crack inside me."But, Rin I-" Something hit my face. Hard.

The hardest she has ever thrown something at me. I looked down to see the dairy at me feet. I looked back up to Rin; her face was covered by her bangs.

"Rin…" I started.

"….you," She whispered. "I hate you!" Her screamed echoed in the hall. She dashed past me. I caught her hand before she could get to my door. She turned towards me; her eyes were filled with tears that streaked down her face. I stared at her.

_Rin…_

She slapped me, making me let go of her hand. And I stood there as she ran in my room. The pain inflicted on me felt like nothing compared to the pain that went on inside my chest.

"She hit you good~." Neru said, laughing to herself.

"..shut up…" I turned a bit to see where the voice came from. Miku had her hands balled up, her bangs also covering her face.

"What?" Neru asked, crossing her arms.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Miku screamed. She looked up revealing the tears forming in her eyes. We all were now stunned at Miku, who for the first time wasn't smiling _and_ she cursed. She looked hurt, sad, and most of all angry at Neru.

Neru shrieked back, retreating down the hall. "TAKE HIM WITH YOU!"

Neru obeyed, bending down to pick up Akaito, then to leave the house.

The house was now silent. Miku trembled, biting her bottom lip.

We both hurt Rin…

We made her cry...

I made her cry...

Suddenly, as if overwhelming emotions finally caught up to us,Miku collapsed onto her knees sobbing while Jake and Kaito tried to comfort her. I punched into the wall, pacing down the hall, kicking over the chair against the door. The guest room opened, revealing Mrs. Koi holding her cat.

"You know what," She said. "You've been through a lot tonight… I'm just going to… head home now…" She scurried past us.

Everything feels so painful now. My chest hurts... I just want to...

"Come here, Len." Meiko said gently, holding her arms out to me. I leaned my head down on her shoulder, silently releasing all the emotions that were in me.

_Len you drunken idiot…_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Len... your in some mess...<strong>

**Len: -depressed-**

**Me: ^^' Okay so you don't want to talk right now... Rin?**

**Rin: -angry/depressed- **

**Me: Well i'll just leave you two... Please Review everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Me: Hey everybody! Man, it's been like what, a few days since I last updated?**

****You Guys: *shakes head*****

******Me: ...So it's been a while. (^w^") But i have my excuses! *Pulls out list* Okay, well my birthday just passed (yay one year older), um... Korean Boy bands/ groups are very distracting (NU'EST, Teen Top, Big Bang, ect. 3 the, all), um just got through finals (but now i got summer assignments, boo); well the list goes on and on. ******

********You Guys: *not buying it*********

**********Lily: I think you should just hurry up and give them the chapter.**********

************Me: Yeah... So finally i'd like to thank you guys for the reviews! I love them and I love you guys too! Please keep reviewing! It's my inspiration to write faster. Now let's begin with the chapter, ne?************

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Karaoke<p>

* * *

><p>(Len's P.O.V)<p>

**Saturday**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today seemed like an odd day for me. The school's dance was today –coughiforgotofcoursecough- and all HIS fangirls swarmed around to ask him out. Miku was nice enough to buy me a ticket, knowing how much of a err…. Ditz I'll admit, but she called tsundere! Can you believe that? Me? A tsundere? ….don't answer it's rhetorical… Wait you're a diary, you can't answer…. Anyway! I sat in the corner of the room watching Miku dance around in a group of all our friends. I tried to hide the jealousy from watching Len laugh and smile with his fan girls. UGH! I hate that feeling. I was ready to sneak away and head home until Len walked in front of me. I remember every word he said… those words that make my heart race. "Nee, let's dance together Rinny." He asked me! He makes me feel so happy sometimes I can't wait to—**

"How long are you going to read over those same pages?"

I looked over at Lily standing in the doorway, her arms crossed as she gave me a questioning look.

"I—," My voice sounded hoarse from just waking up. I cleared my throat, "I don't know. Until I get it." I averted my eyes back to the page, reading her words over and over again.

That's the only thing I've been doing since Rin left. Sleep late, wake up late, pick up diary, read. Well not straight after she left, just the next morning. I looked back toward Lily knowing she wouldn't leave for a moment.

Miku leaned in the doorway. She didn't bother to go home since then; neither did Kaito, Meiko and Jake. "Len, are you hungry? Can I get you anything?"

"Nah," I looked back to the diary. Even though she refuses to leave, she insists on doing stuff for us. She just cooks and cleans, it creeps me out sometimes. Who enjoys cooking and cleaning? And for OTHERS at that!

"Oh okay," She wondered back down the hall. "Kaito~, he doesn't want the banana bread."

…Banana… bread…?

"Wait!" I yelled. "Miku! Bring me a slice!"

Lily chuckled slightly at me. "Me too!"

"Hai~!" Miku yelled back.

I waited a moment before going into a sterner mood. "Lily, you know we can't let her stay here forever."

"Yeah Yeah, but she won't leave until Rin is safely back here and things are straightened out. Plus, did you taste those pancakes she made earlier? She's cooking for us and it's free! Man I love a sad Miku. "

I tilted the book down giving Lily a look.

"Well, I guess she's not as sad now, I think she's just doing it for fun."

I gave her a harder look.

She sighed, looking at me seriously. "You have to talk to Rin."

"But!" I protested.

"Tell her what happened, tell her you're sorry, and beg for forgiveness if you have to."

"…fine..." I mumbled, looking down. _Rin…_

"Are you ready to face her?"

My head snapped up_. Am I ready to… face her?_

"No! I can't face her!" I don't know if I could. I'm a coward….

"No?" Lily raised an eyebrow at me. "The great Len Kagamine is afraid?"

"psh," I looked away. "I'm not _afraid_."

"You're not? Because I think that _you_, the guy known to be the best girl charmer, straight-A genius, and PRINCE of shotas, is afraid to face his problems."

"HEY! I AM THE KING! AND I AM _NOT_ AFRAID! You know what, pshh, I can face her ANYTIME."

"Great!" I watched as Lily pulled out her phone. "NOW GET YER PRETTY BOY BUTT OUT THE BED AND LET'S GO!" She dialed the numbers in as she disappeared down the hall.

….What just happened?

I looked down catching glimpse of Sora crawling next to me. "Sora," I picked up the coal creature, " I hope you won't be weird like most girls are and _you know_ who I mean."

"I HEARD THAT PRETTY BOY!"

* * *

><p>(Rin's P.O.V)<p>

"Welcome to my oh-so lovely office. How may I help you? Please, feel free to lie down on the couch."

"Oh... uh, thank you. Well Doc, I've had a rough time the other night."

"What happened?"

"Len proved to be a big stupid jerk face!"

"Big… stupid… jerk face…," She repeated as she wrote down in her mini notebook. "Don't you love him, though?"

"Miki!"

"Okay Okay!" Miki held up her hands in defense, "So why is he a, and I quote "big stupid jerk face"?

"Because he took my diary, lied about it, showed it around to Miku and Neru, and toyed with my emotions, do I need to go on?" I yelled as I gesticulated.

"Uh-huh…," She scribbled more words down. " So how does that make you _feel_?"

"Hurt, angry, like I want to punch someone in the face in hope of this pain going away."

"…."

"I'm not going to punch you, Miki."

"Good. So how do you _feel _about that?

"I just _told you_."

"Are you getting an attitude towards me, Rin?"

"You're asking the same thing! Of course I'd get an attitude!"

"…And how does that make you _feel_?"

I raised my self up from the couch I lied on. "Miki your therapist session isn't working."

She took off the fake glasses she wore since I came here, and then crossed her arms. "Well I'm sorry Rin. As you can see I'm not a real therapist!"

I fell back into the couch, rubbing her already aching eyes. She knows I still won't tell her what happened between Len and me completely! She's probably ready for me to leave, I've been here eating all my …her sherbet ice-cream for the past two days since she found me.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Man I hate when it's cold…" I muttered rubbing my hands together as I walked down the streets. My nose felt cold, the tears felt like they were starting to freeze to my cheeks, and to top it off I am VERY hungry right now.

_Stupid Len. Stupid Miku. Stupid heart. Everything's so stupid! I'm so stupid…_

I wiped away the new stream flowing down my face. I watched as couples passed hand-in-hand, happily smiling at each other.

_...Stupid couple…_

I clutched myself tighter, trying my best to fight against the ice-cold wind as I continued to aimlessly walk down the streets. My thoughts clogged my mind, leading to the production of more tears, the pain increase in my heart, and the destruction of my feelings…

_I've known Len for years… He wouldn't have done all that to toy with me. He's nice… and sweet… handsome… warm… _

But he doesn't love me.

_But… I should always keep hope, right? Maybe he would! Who am I kidding… I have nothing worth liking let along loving…_

Again the emotions were beginning to swirl. Depression and sadness, doubt, hope, and now anger was beginning to manifest more within me.

I stopped, looking around my unfamiliar surroundings. _Great! Now I'm lost!_

I looked around until spotting a bus stop straight ahead. I put a hand in my pocket felling to confirm the presence of my wallet. I walked over to the bus stop, sitting on the cold bench, staring down at the concrete. _What am I going to do? What should I do? He took my diary, shared it with Miku, and being fully aware of my love for him he toyed with me!_

Maybe he didn't mean it in that way…

I wiped another stream away.

"Rin?"

I tensed up at the call of my name. I turned my head a bit to catch some sort of glimpse to who was calling me was but all I could see is … red?

I sniffed, wiping the ooze coming from my nose. "S-Santa? Is that you?"

I felt something smack me.

"Ow!" I shouted angrily turning to look at the person, rubbing the mark on my head. "Hey! Why would you hit a sad gir— oh it's just you Miki..." I wiped my face so the visible streaks on my cheek would vanish.

"Yes it's me! Okay I gained a pound or two, but SANTA? Really!" Her expression reduced as she looked at my face. "Nee… what's wrong Rin?"She asked, walking in front of me." I just looked at her. I wonder if she could see how red my eyes probably were… "Want to come to my place and talk about it?" She held out her hand to me.

I needed someone to talk to… Well actually a place out of the cold but talking would help me a bit too. I rose from the bench taking her hand.

_**~End Flashback~**_

Well my feelings have been ruled by anger since then. I stopped crying things out yesterday, seeing how they ran out at the time. Miki sat crossed leg next to me on the floor, grabbing a Rudolf pillow. "What doesn't make sense is why Len did all of that."

"Because he's a big stupid jerk face."

"He's not. Len is the best guy I ever met."

I looked over at her. "But didn't he break your heart when he dumped you?"

….

Maybe I should have rephrased that…

Miki hugged the pillow, looking down what seemed to be sad but it seemed happiness showed in her face. "Yes he did. But if he didn't do that, I would have never met Kiyoteru…"

I watched as she spaced out, her cheeks cutely turning pink as she wore a loving smile. She looks happy… Why can't I have that?

"Is Kiyoteru all that great?" I asked.

"Am I all that great?" I turned to the door to see Kiyoteru walking in with a short snow-haired boy. "I'm as great as cake and ice cream. No, I'm sure greater than that."

Miki looked up, an adoring aura surrounding her. "Kiyo!" She shouted, jumping up to hug him. He smiled at the red head, the same adoring feeling showing in his eyes as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. The snowflake next to him started to take off his jacket as he rolled his eyes, stopping them as he looked into my eyes. He looked at me as if I was an alien, geez he stared so long I was starting to have a debate in my head whether his eyes were teal or just blue.

"Rin!" Miki's voice snapped us out of the practical staring contest we were having. "Why don't you two stop staring and introduce yourselves so we could-" A tune of "Last Smile" started to play out of her pockets.

"Hold on," She put the phone to her ear, turning to walk out the room. "Hello? Uh yeah…" Her voice fade as she disappeared to somewhere in the house, Kiyoteru following after her.

"Hey," I heard a male voice speak. I looked up to see snowflake smiling down at me. Seeing him this close it dawned on me that he is a very cute snowflake. He smiled as he held out his hand, "I'm Piko. Piko Utatane. Your name?"

I grabbed his hand, shaking it like my daddy taught me. 'Always show him dominance'. "I'm Rin. Rin Kagamine," I said smiling back at him, looking into his eyes. He raised my hand, pressing his lips against it.

"A name as cute as that fits you well," His voice sounded dreamy as he looked into my eyes. I didn't need a mirror to tell how red my face most likely is right now.

"A-Ah, thank you…" I mumbled looking down sliding my hand away. I felt him sit next to me on the couch.

"So what's a pretty face like yours doing here at Miki's?" I looked back up seeing his body was turned towards me in a position that seemed ready to listen fully to anything I might say.

"Uh… nothing… just some…"

"Guy problems?" He asked, finishing my sentence.

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Did something happen between you and your boyfriend? I'm a good fighter you know, I can always go smack some sense in the guy if you want me to."

I giggled. "He's not my boyfriend, just a guy I love… But I'm all in for you going to go kick his butt with those _big _muscles of yours." I poked his arm playfully.

"It would be my pleasure to kick his butt then! I been working for months on these bad boys I need to go test them out!" He started flexing, making me go into a fit of laughter.

"I see you two hit it off," I looked up to the smiling cherry-head.

Piko nodded. "What can I say? I'm lovable, she's lovable, we just clicked," He said winking at me.

"Well," Miki looked at the door, "I need you guys to go out to the mall and get me some more Christmas decorations. Have fun okay?"

Do you hear that? That's my '_what bull-poop is she pulling'_ sensors going off. "Why…?" I asked cautiously. "You house is already over decorated." I pointed to the window where the inflated Frosty stood.

"Hm?" Miki gave me a nervous look. "Oh my aunt just called and she's suddenly coming over for a visit. I already made reservations at karaoke for all of us but since she's here… Well you two go out and have fun!"

"But Miki something's not—"

Miki pulled us both off the couch, handing us our jackets. "Shhh, Shhh. Just leave now." She pushed us out the house slamming the door right behind us.

Piko stared at the door before giving me a _what- just- happened? _look.

I shrugged as I started walking down the porch. "She's an odd girl."

* * *

><p>(Len's P.O.V)<p>

"Shotgun!" I watched a Meiko ran to the car. "Let's go Parrrtaaayyy!"

At the hour of 12 p.m, I now call the lovely Meiko to be declared drunk.

"Meiko, no one parties at 12 o'clock unless it's a kid's birthday party," Lily walked over to the driver's side of the car opening the door, "And even though Len maybe short like a kid, it's not his birthday."

"HEY!" I shouted slamming the door close as I hopped inside of the car. "I'm not short! I'm just fun-size!"

"Mhm Len, if that's what makes you feel better your fun-size." I swear she's just being mean to me because of the Rin thing…

Jake slid in the middle seat. "Um excuse me Miss Lily, this is a five seat car and there are six of us." We all looked at Miku and Kaito standing outside the car.

I watched as Lily's _I-have-an-idea smile_, which by the way is the twin sister of her _I'm-about-to-embarrass-the-mess-outta-you_ smile, crept on her face. "Alright blue-boy wonder, get in here!"

"But if I do where is Miku—? " Kaito's protest was cut short when he saw Lily's smile.

"Princess is going in your lap of course!" Lily sounded too cheerful saying that…

Kaito's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "M-My lap…?" He glanced at Miku who shared the common reaction, her cheeks a deeper pink.

"I'm sure that Kaito doesn't want to sit on my lap. Right Kaito~?" She smiled at him.

I couldn't help but smirk at how awkward they were acting, ever since Kaito comforted Miku that night she started to become closer to him. They've been together from putting out christmas decorations to cooking our every meal, they are practically joined at the hip. I mean hey, I'm not complaining. It's nice to see Miku with human reactions like that once in a while.

"Oi!" Meiko snapped. "Pink and pinker! If you don't get yer butts in this car you both 're gonna pay!"

We all stared at Meiko in shock. "Well if it's okay with you," Kaito and Miku mumbled quickly getting inside the car. Lily turned on the engine.

"I'm sorry you guys. She gets cranky when she's hungry." Lily said as she turned back to us to back out the driveway.

"Nee~ Nee~ Minna~," Meiko sang clapping her hands, "Let's sing!"

"NO!"

* * *

><p>"The <em>wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round<em>," Miku clapped along with Meiko and Lily's Duet. "The _wheels on the bus go the bus go round and round, all through the town~_! Everybody sing!"

SO far none of us guys were willing to sing along these 20 minutes. "Come on Lenny~," Lily looked at me in the mirror above her. "Singing will make you happy!"

I sighed. "_The songs in this car never end, never end, never end. The songs in this car never end, where are we even going?"_

"You're turn to start off Miku," Lily said ignoring my question.

Ugh. I turned my head looking at the passing scenery.

Rin…

Rinny.

Rin-Rin.

O' Where, O' Where did my little Rin go? O' Where, O' Where could she be~?

I wish I knew….

_Why?_

Because I haven't seen her in days, I'm worried. But if Lily didn't send a search party when we told her what happened that night then Rin must be safe somewhere.

_Obviously. But if you know that she's safe what is the real reason to you wanting to see her?_

…Dang my conscious is good…

_Mhm. So what is it Lenny boy?_

I don't know… I just need her around…

_You NEED her? Not just want?_

I felt my pulse increase. W-Well isn't it the same thing, wanting and needing some one?

_Psh, no! When you want someone that means it was only a phase, it's saying that person was only a luxury. Obviously when you NEED someone they become a necessity, meaning you can't function without them. That's the difference from luxuries and necessities in life._

…

_So you just basically admitted that you…_

That I..?

_Liiii…._

Li..? Like..?

_Mhm._

…I let the words click into place in my head. I felt my face heat up.

I DO NOT L-LIKE HER!

"Like who?"

Everyone turned their attention to me. My BPM spiked as I realized what I just I yelled that out loud. Crap…

Tactic #1: Play it off.

"Ah… "I glanced out the window, "That lady in the car out there," I pointed out to the young looking women driving next to us.

"…"

Alright, tactic #2: Topic Change. "Jake told me… a funny joke last night!"

Jake looked at me oddly. "I did…?"

I gave him a pleading look. "Yeah… that one joke with the… monkey and the… leek."

"Leek?" Miku perked up. "I wanna hear!"

Jake looked at me once more, understanding the situation. "Oh… oh yeah! That one! Well this Bear walk into the store and talked to the monkey clerk."

I exhaled in relief, my heart slowly calming down.

I looked up seeing Lily's eyes come in contact with mine through the mirror. My heart froze as she smirked at me before looking back to the road.

Dang it….

The car pulled into a parking lot, coming to a stop as Meiko, Miku, and Kaito laughed at Jake's joke. I exit the car first, looking up at the large building in front of us.

" 'Sing, Sing Karaoke'?" I read the sign aloud.

"Yep! Like I said singing will make you feel better!" Lily grabbed my jacket, dragging me through into the building. She walked to the front desk, leaving me to wonder around the decorated room. Meiko, Kaito, Miku, and Jake sat on the waiting seats, conversing about whatever random things drunken Meiko spat out.

"Do you have a reservation?" The lady asked.

"Yes, Room 230's reservation." Lily told her leaning over.

The lady looked down at the paper in front of her, "Ah, are you with Miss Miki's party?"

My eyes shot towards Lily. Miki? Why would…

"Yes that's us." Lily leaned over, whispering something to the lady.

"Yes Ma'am, we'll make sure to do that."

"Come on you guys," Lily gestured for us to follow her to the elevator. She pressed the 3rd floor button as we all piled in.

"So," I started, "Why are we here under Miki's reservation?"

The floor stopped and once again, my questions are put on hold as Lily walked down the hall to the room.

"Well Len," Lily opened the door showing the vast space inside the room: The large couch, the karaoke stage, also a very familiar blonde girl sitting and laughing next to an unfamiliar white haired boy. "Why don't you guess the answer to your question?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, Minna ga Daisukidesunee! Don't get to review, ne? Enjoy Summer! BTW much love bb~ (you know who you are ;))**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**Me: Hey everybody! How have you been?! Enjoyed summer? I didnt get enough lazy time... Had to do summer assignments... But I wont let that be my excuse for not updating sooner!**

**Gomen ne minna-san... *bows* But I am here to present the next chapter to you! Before I do I want to give special shout out to Leafy, who i feel sorry to for not updating sooner... (TT-TT) gomen ne. Also to my bb and all those who reviewed and well to everyone who is reading my story and loves it. Hehe (^w^)Thank you; honto arigatou.**

**I also want to thank all the followers/ people who favorited the story i have gained since i've last updated, thank you you guys *makes hearts shapes* saranghae~.**

**Lily: Can you just give them the chapter now? =_=**

**Me: =_= ...fine... here's the chapter you guys! Don't forget to review, ne?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Jealousy<p>

* * *

><p>(Rin's P.O.V)<p>

"Eh?! He really did that?!" Piko stared at me in disbelief.

I nodded as we kept walking down the cold sidewalk. "Well that's what he did according to the drunk little blonde." I looked down at the sidewalk.

I don't know why, I mean I just met him, but I found myself telling Piko about the whole incident. I haven't even told Miki the whole thing, but Piko makes me feel more open and at ease to say whatever I want. _Kind of like how I am around…_

"So is that how you ended up at Miki's?"

I snapped out of my thoughts looking at Piko. "Huh? Oh… yeah. I ran out, wandered a few streets, and mistook her for Santa—"

Piko started to burst out in laughter. "Santa?! Ha-ha, I bet that made her mad."

"Ha-ha your right. Is the mark still visible?" I pointed to the spot where I remembered her hitting me that night.

Piko walked in front of me, stopping us both. He cupped my chin, tilting it down to inspect my forehead. "Nope. Nothing but your flawless skin... That sucks." He pouted in disappointment.

I looked at him in confusion. "Why does it suck?"

He turned back around, starting to walk again. "Because I wanted to kiss it and make it go away. Oh well~."

I stared at his back for a moment as my cheeks got slightly warmer. He stopped realizing I wasn't next to him. He turned around, smirking as he saw my face.

"Well don't just stand there like a tsundere! we have a destination to get to."

This guy… "Fine!" I stuck my tongue out at him, as we continued walking. "Where are we going anyway?"

I looked up. "Ah… I don't know." Piko said scratching his head in confusion.

I smacked his arm lightly "Baaaaka. How are you just leading us on a path to nowhere?"

"It's not a _path to nowhere_," He mimicked my voice, "we'll end up somewhere… eventually… hopefully."

"Hopefully?!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! Miki kicked us out acting thinking we have a GPS' installed in us all the time."

"Excuses~."

I giggled seeing him frown at me. He reached out, poking at my stomach. I laughed more as I tried to move away. "S-stop that! It tickles!"

"Exactly~," He said, poking me until I was on the ground laughing and clutching my stomach in protection. He looked down at me smiling.

He opened his mouth until the melody of "One of Repetition" started to play. He looked down at my pockets.

"I think that's for you." He stood up, helping me up as well.

I reached in pockets, grabbing my phone

"**1 New Text Message**" Flashed on my screen. I clicked the "read now" looking at the message.

**Miki: Hey Rinny~ I forgot I had a karaoke reservation at Sing Sing Karaoke, why don't you to head over there quickly before all my poor money go to waste, ne? Bring me something on your way back :D**

**Btw! Because I had the feeling you'd get lost, just look for the streets xxxxx and xxxxxxx and you'll see it there. Have fun~!**

Piko leaned over, resting his chin on my shoulder as he read along. "Where are those streets at?"

"No idea… Ask someone."

We looked around, spotting a girl. "Excuse me little girl," I said politely.

"What?" The little girl glared up at me.

I restrain my temper from the girl's tone, still smiling. "Can you tell me where xxxxx and xxxxxxx are?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you blind or something? You look small enough so I'm guessing you're young and know how to read. Why don't you try reading the street signs once in a while?"

_Snap._

From the corner of my eye I saw that Piko slowly started to back away. "Nee, Rin… Look it turns out we're on the street already. Ha-ha… L-Let's go, ne?"

"Are you trying to get hurt, huh? Do you want to send another letter to Santa asking him to pay your hospital bill little girl? Matter o' fact, how about I send you there myself."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Hey, why don't you listen to your friend Blondie? I don't have time to deal with you."

I felt as the girl bumped right pass me, mutter the final words of her life.

"Rin," Piko walked back over to get me. "That's it let it go… Count to ten… Rin... Rin! No Rin don't! Rin let her go!"

* * *

><p>"May I help you, Sir?" The lady at the counter asked.<p>

I fixed my clothes as Piko went to get the room from the Lady.

"Yes, we are here under Miki's reservation."

"Miss Miki?" The Lady perked up. "Oh yes, she has reserved the whole 3rd floor for you guys."

"You guys?" I asked walking up to the counter next to Piko.

"Yes, she said there will be more in your part later on."

"I guess she must have changed her mind and decided to come after all." Piko suggested.

I shrugged. "Guess so… but what are we suppose to do with a whole floor?"

"The main room on that floor is room 230, so you'll be in that one."

"Cool…" I said as we started to walk over to the elevator. We got inside, pressing the button for the 3rd floor.

"Where did Miki even get the money to rent out a floor?" I asked.

"She's rich." He answered bluntly. He looked over at me surprised expression. "You didn't know?"

I shook my head. "But would she have a really big house then?"

He chuckled. "That's Miki's personal house for her to live in while she's in school down here. Her mansion is in another city."

"Whoa…." She is so buying me presents…

We walked into the large room, finding our spots on the couch.

"Oh yeah!" Piko shouted, startling me. "We never did finish talking about your problem!"

"Oh yeah your right!"

"_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah_~." I looked up at Piko. "Sorry… I just remember a... Anyway, back to you. That guy, um Len right? After my wise careful thinking, I've made my conclusion."

I waited anxiously for him to speak. "So… what's your conclusion?"

" You should forgive him."

My eyes bulged out as words unconsciously left my mouth. "What?! Why?!"

He turned his body toward me. "If I put myself in his position, I think it would have been hard for me to tell you to. I wouldn't want you to get mad at me for being curious about the things you write about. We're, me and Len that is, both are boys and I'm sure you understand us boys make silly mistakes. The fact that he put himself in all those positions to keep you from getting mad means he really cares about you. He didn't want you to get hurt."

"Well that still happened…"

He laughed. "Ha-ha your right about that." I started to laugh along with him. "But you know he doesn't mean to hurt, from what I hear he's alright. So just kiss him and make up already!"

_He's right… Okay after this I… will talk to Len… Hopefully if I can face him… wait KISS?!_

"K-KISS?!" I felt my cheeks get warmer. "I-I can't do that! I have no experience! I have no courage! It's LEN! I can't kiss that shouta!"

I calmed down from my yelling after see Piko chuckling. "Why do you chuckle at me?" I asked pouting.

"He smiled looking into my eyes. "I didn't realize how cute you are when you're embarrassed."

C-Cute…?

I laughed off the nervous feeling.

In the middle of our laughter I heard the door click open. I looked up in disbelief at Len, who looked in an odd way in my direction.

"It's been a while Rin," Lily walked over pulling me up to hug her. "You shouldn't run away," She whispered in my ear.

I nodded slowly, still in shock. My eyes wondering over to Meiko, Kaito, Jake, Miku, and finally looking at Len.

"Hey," All but one said to me. I waved faintly at them.

"LET'S PARTY!" Meiko shouted, hopping around the room.

Every one took place on the couch. I noticed that Len sat directly across from me and Piko. He oddly gave Piko a dark look as he turned away catching my eyes.

"I'll go first," Hearing Len's voice after this long, made me feel warm and uneasy at the same time.

"Since when do you offer to participate?" Lily asked puzzled by his action.

"Just starting things off so you won't ask me later." He said looking through the book for a song to choose, he push the button on the control. He looked back at me as the music started to play.

* * *

><p>(Len's P.O.V)<p>

I placed the mic down after ending the song. I was hoping that singing would distract my mind from the wondering questions.

_Who is he? Why is she with him? What's their relationship? Does she like him now? Ugh! Why do I care?_

I sat back down in my spot directly across from Rin and cotton ball. I don't like him. I don't like him smiling at her while sitting way too close next to her.

"Getting Jealous?"

I jumped from the sudden voice causing me to fall on the floor. I stared up at Lily innocently looking at me as if she was oblivious to what just happen. "What the heck?!"

"My Len, why are you on the floor?" She asked innocently, holding out her hand to help me up.

I glared as she pulled me up on the couch. "I thought I heard an old witch whispering to me so I wanted to get away as soon as possible."

Thump.

"Oh then you should just stay on the floor or she might just hurt you up here." Lily smiled as her kill aura floated around the room.

I backed as far away from her, bumping into a pair of legs. "Oh sorr-," I stopped in the middle of my apology looking up at Rin. She looked startled by glancing over at snow white giving him silent signals. Just the fact that she's even looking at him let alone for his help was really starting to bug me. I stood up and sitting back at my spot. I was to distracted by them that i forgot to sit in another spot causing me to get pushed onto the floor by an evil force.

I was just too concentrated on figuring out who this guy was.

Lily, feeling my mood, decided to try to help out. She's been watching him too so it's obvious she's been curious on who he is. "So," She stared catching his attention. "We never met before. Who might you be?"

He smiled at her. "I'm Piko Utatane."

She crossed her legs leaning back into the couch. "Oh, are you a friend of Miki's?"

"Ha-ha of her boyfriend rather, but in a way yes I am." His eyes shifted from Lily to me. He leaned over, whispering something in Rin's ear. She looked from him to me then shyly looked down.

Does he want to die?

"Oh really," Lily started to get up, "I'll be right back. Len your hand's going to bleed if you keep it up." I snapped my eyes away from the two, suddenly feeling a slight pain in my hand after she said that. I didn't notice how tightly my fists have been clutched all this time.

"oh…" Was all I could mutter out. I walked out the door along with Lily. I saw her take out her phone walking into the girl's bathroom.

Suspicious as always…

I walked into the deserted restroom, leaning over the sink. I turned on the water, splashing a bit on my face. I closed my eyes.

I need to clear my head. I need to think. _Okay let's retrace what has happened so far._

I took her diary, kept it and read it. I let two other people know, I had to kiss one for her to keep quiet about it which under the influence of alcohol didn't work. Rin found out and was extremely upset and hurt. She ran away saying she hates me, which hurts still remembering that…

_Suck it up and keep going._

Mean aren't we…. Anyway, she's here now with some guy who is being too friendly with her for me to approve of—

_Why does she need your approval of him?_

Because she doesn't need to be getting near other guys flirting…

_So we can conclude you're jealous?_

Wait what?! When did I… I never said that! I-I mean why would I need to be jealous?

_Oh lord Lenny boy, face the facts. You are jealous, you are jealous because you like, possibly love Rin. It's time you just accept that._

I sighed, combing my bangs back with my fingers. Okay… Okay. I like… possibly l-love her…

_Aww, don't you feel better now that you admit things~._

A bit… wait are you being sarcastic?

_So what do you plan on doing now, unless you want pretty boy in there getting her._

I felt my temper spike at the mention of Piko. '_Pretty boy'_ isn't going to get her… because _I _am the only pretty boy there is and _I_ am the only one who is going to get her!

_Whoot- whoot! That's my Lenny! Now how are you going to do that?_

…. "Ugh this is irritating…" I muttered out.

"Thinking is irritating?"

I opened my eyes, seeing Piko standing behind me in the mirror. And he would be here… "How long have you been standing there?" I turned around facing him.

"I walked in after seeing that sexy hair comb of yours. I thought you heard me come in, but you seemed concentrated on whatever a Len would think about." He leaned against the wall.

Wait, I never… "How… did you know my name?" I eyed him carefully.

"Oh! Rinny told me. We've talked a lot." He smiled innocently. I'm pretty sure the vein popping out on my forehead was obvious.

"You guys seem friendly." I said flatly. Too friendly.

"Of course, I'm a friendly guy," He looked me in the eyes. "Is that a problem?"

Don't hit him. "Why would it be a problem?"

He shrugged. "Most guys would be protective over the girls they like."

My eyes grew in shock. "W-What do you mean? You think I like Rin?"

"It seems like you do," He placed his hands in his pockets. "But I can always be mistaken."

I didn't respond back. Was it that obvious that I liked her? It took me a while to figure it out myself, but how did he know?

"She's pretty cute."

My eyes snapped back to Piko. He looked up at the wall as he continued to talk. "I can see why you like her. She's funny, cute, nice…"

"…Caring, impatient," The words left my mouth without me noticing. "She's the most violent person ever, but she's not as tough as she seems."

He looked at me. "Ah, so you do like her?"

I felt my face heat up, as my heart started to race. "I-I-I…. I never said that."

"But your face seems to differ. It's okay to just admit it." I stared at him. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "If you don't, I might want her for myself."

I froze up, as my heart went still. "What?"

"Like I said, she's pretty cute and by how you describe her it makes me want her more."

I glared at him, stepping closer. "You wouldn't."

He raised his eyebrow. "I wouldn't? I already kissed her today. I'm sure she'd be happy to go out with me."

I felt my anger rise as I grabbed his shirt. "You little—!"

"LEN!"

I turned around seeing Kaito and Jake stand in the doorway. Their shocked expressions where plainly painted on their face. I looked at them, angrily releasing Piko. I pushed past them before they got the chance to say anything.

* * *

><p>(Rin's P.O.V)<p>

I sat on the couch quietly, listening to the drunken melodies of Meiko. I felt Miku's gaze upon me, but I kept my attention to the door waiting for him to return.

_Just who do I mean when I say 'him'…_

Lily walked back into the room slipping her phone into her pockets. "Lenny still not back?"

I shook my head.

She turned her body towards the door. "Where ice cream boy and J go," She had a curious look on her face.

"They went to see what's taking Len and Piko so long to get back." Miku's voice rang through me.

"Piko?" Lily raised her brow.

"Yeah," Miku shifted around, a habit I rarely get to see her do since she does it to calm her nerves. "Piko went to go check on Len because—"

"Len!"

We all stopped and turned our attention to the erupting voice down the hall.

_What's going…?_

A moment later we see Len storm in slamming the door behind him. He stopped right in front of me.

"Rin, I need to talk to you." His voice sounded stern and his eyes burned into me, preventing me from breaking contact.

I felt my heart start up; I couldn't produce anything to say. These past years that I've known Len, I've never seen him like this.

The door opened again, Piko walking through with Kaito and Jake close behind. I noticed that Piko's shirt was messed up on one side.

The room went silent. Do you know how in movies they have that really uneasy moment of silence where you don't know what's going to happen so your extra nervous and anxious in the bottom of your stomach… That's what it's like now.

"Alright." Lily's voice broke in. "It's time to make a quincunx."

"A what?" Meiko sat on the floor. "What's a qui… quina… what you said."

"Lily knows big words?" I heard Kaito whisper to Jake before Lily's phone smacked him in the face. Kaito fell onto the ground plainly unconscious.

"We are going to make a quincunx, which as an arrangement of five objects in a square or rectangle, one at each corner and one in the middle."

"What's this for exactly…" Len asked cautiously.

Lily had that smile on her face… this isn't going to be good…

"We are going to play 'confessions'. So~," She walked past Len pulling me off the couch and placing me on the floor. "Alright Len you go there…"

"I have not agreed to do this!" Len protested as lily arranged him.

"Miku you go there… Piko you there… We need one more person." She looked over at the fallen blue boy and dragged his body to the remaining spot.

I looked around, feeling all three eyes on me and Len's fierce glares at Piko.

"Now by time this is over, I'm expecting there to be friendships, couples and some food because I'm getting hungry. So in order for that to happen, Meiko call the room service people and tell them we need about two or three bottles of alcohol and two large pizzas."

"ALCOHOL~," Meiko cheered picking up the phone.

"So," Lily sat on the couch crossing her arms and legs. "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's play "Guess whats Going to Happen Next!" Let me know what you think/ want to happen next in the next chapter in your review~. 'Kay? :)**

**...I should work on fun house... *goes to work***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: After listening to the song "One for Me" by SHINee, I was inspired to make this one-shot. (Yes, you have to listen to it with the English lyrics xD, but its a wonderful song.)**

**Because the lyrics were so heartfelt, I did my best to follow along to match the lyrics.**

**But don't get upset! I'm close to finishing chapter 11, because I want the story to follow along near Christmas time. So be patient for another day or two please~. This story is here to pass by time. ^^**

**Also, check out my story Boys and Bands (haha promoting), and tell me what you think.**

**Now Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One for Me<strong>_

I laid on my bed, staring up at my cell phone screen; More specifically the picture of Rin and me.

I could stare at her face for all of eternity. My sunshine, my world, my whole…

My best-friend.

We've been friends for three years now. She's always been there for me through my crazy relationships and I've done the same for her; Especially my last three relationships (they've been the most difficult).

Why you ask?

Because I've been crazy for Rin through the last three of my relationships. Well to speak more clearly, I thought maybe if I dated one girl then my feelings for Rin would disappear... But then she started to date Kaito. That's when everything was certain.

I loved her.

I ended up dating the other two in hopes I could suppress the pain of smiling and cheering Rin on as she goes off being happy with another guy.

It drives me insane thinking about it now.

But my last two girlfriends knew how I felt for Rin (even though it pained me how I was treating them, how I used them, they still rooted for me). But recently I've been feeling more... relieved.

Kaito and Rin have been getting in tense arguments and started to be more distant. I know Rin; she's strong which is why I don't worry much about her crying over such arguments, but I know she's close to her limit.

She was just texting me about how Neru saw Kaito with Miku together (she's been suspecting something's up) and that she's been waiting for Neru to text her back.

It's been a day since she last text me.

How could I not be worried and mad about Kaito possibly cheating on Rin? Of course I'm worried. I'm furious. I'm ready to punch Kaito in the face when she gives me the word. Not only is he hurting my closest friend, but the girl I love. But-

_Ring, Ring._

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my phone. "_**Rinny**_" flashed on my screen.

I picked up the phone in a rush, my heart pounded excitedly to hear the results of what's going on.  
>Is this wrong? To feel so excited about Rin possibly getting hurt.<p>

I cleared my throat before speaking into the phone, trying to sound normal. "Hello?"

"L-Len," Her voice sounded hoarse.

Her voice made my heart pound.

"Hey Rinny... what's up?" I tried to hide my eagerness.

She gave out a small chuckle. "He cheated on me..." Her voice was cracking. "After almost two years, he cheated on me with Miku..."

I heard her sniff, she sounded close to tears.

"Len," She spoke softly.

"I'm on my way." I told her. She cleared her throat before saying "please hurry".

I hung up the phone, scrambling downstairs with my shoes. I put my phone in my pocket as I rushed to put my shoes and jacket on.

"Where are you going dear?" My mom asked. She tilted her head slightly. "Are you smiling?"

Was I? I lightly smacked my face to get rid of that smile.

"I'm going to a Rin's house."

"Hm... okay, tell me if your going to be late. The news said it might rain tonight."

"Okay, bye mom." I said as i sprinted out of the house. My heart pounded excitedly against my chest. The thoughts of how I'd comfort her rang through my mind. How I'd lend her my shoulder as I wipe her crying face...

My heart pounded more. I can't help but feel a bit happy, how long I've been waiting for this day.

I want her to be with me forever. I want her to see me as a man, not just a good friend anymore. I'm not going to let any other guy have her from now on, I'm gonna protect her.

I'm gonna confess to her...

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door the same moment as it began to open. Rin's mom looked like she was ready to leave.<p>

"Oh Len dear! Rinny is so upset right now. She said she wanted to be left alone until you came. I'm do glad your here before I leave her by herself. She's in her room."

I nodded, trying not to seem happy."I'll take care of her," I assured her.

"That's good to hear. Oh my I can't wait for the rain, my plants have been so dry and dead-looking recently... Well I'll be on my way now."

I watched as her mom closed the door, the faint sound of crying drifted through the empty house. I walked up the stairs, the sound of cries increased as I got closer to her room. I pushed the door open slightly, seeing a blonde girl with her face in her knees as she sat on the floor near her bed. I pulled some tissue from my back pocket.

"Need some tissue?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Mhm," she responded not looking up at me. I walked over to her, sitting close next to her. I patted her back as I handed her the tissue.

"Here," I said softly.

She reached out taking the tissue still not looking up. her hair blocked me from seeing her crying face. She blew her nose, sniffing again before resting her headback into her knees.

"Forget him," I said as I rubbed her back. "He never deserved you. You were to good for him."

"H-Hontouni...?" She asked from her knees.

"Yeah... You need to find someone who'll only look at you and only love you..."

Like me...

She lifted her head, laying it on my shoulder. Her cheeks were tear-stained, her eyes seemed like another dam of tears were ready to break out.

"I must sound so pathetic crying like this...," Her voice was strained. "I'm sorry for making you come here to hear me cry all day."

"Don't apologize! I want to be here for you." I ran my thumb across her wet face, as I tucked a strand of her golden locks behind her ear. She looked up at me.

She looked prettier like this for some reason, prettier than the days before. She looked like an angel.

_No matter what, I have to make her mine today..._

I can't be just friends anymore, I have to tell her now.

She moved, burying her face in my chest. I pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her like a blanket as she cried in my chest.

I felt her relax in my arms as I started to stroke her hair. We sat in silence like this a she cried her heart out. I know she's the one meant for me.

"Len..."

"Hm?" I responded, still stroking her hair.

"It hurts..."

"It hurts because it wasn't the right love for you."

I want to build a wall to block out her pain caused by him, by any other guy. No other guy is going to hurt her anymore.

She fell silent, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Who is the right love for me?"

"Someone who you trust, who you feel comfortable with, someone who will always love you and protect you... Someone who is the one for you..."

She slipped her arms around me, letting out a small laugh.. "Wonder who that would be..."

I glanced down at her. "He is always closer than you think."

She slowed her movements as she looked up at me. "How can you be so sure?"

The words started to get caught in my throat, making me quiet for a moment. I took a deep breath.

"The love that he left in your heart is a scar. Baka... just erase those 'unforgettable' memories you two had. Only love can erase past love...," I looked her in the eyes. "Let go of him... and now just look at me... right here beside you."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone~. How is your winter break going everyone? *hands everyone a cookie* There's various kinds of milk at the table in the back *gestures to decorated table in the back* if you want it.**

**Now everyone let's sit down and have our story time. _Though this door is slowly starting to close, more doors are starting to open._ So I hope you guys walk through the other doors and read the other stories. But please, don't forget to review (reviews helps us writers know and motivated us to keep writing stories you love)!**

**Speaking of reviews... in response to comments**

**Sorry for grammar errors... I always get nagged by my English teachers a lot for having my grammar errors... (well there just minor...) yeah...**

**Also! I decided to mix it up. Yeah, it would be boring just to sit them down, drink, confess, and live happily; That's why I decided to do stuff like-!—Well you guys are about to read and see.**

**Enjoy~.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 (Part. 1) : For Christmas<p>

* * *

><p>(Len's P.O.V)<p>

The smell if pizza filled the room as we all say there in silence eating; Each throwing each other curious glances, wondering who was going to speak first. Miku looked from me to Rin signaling her silent talk with me. She tilted her head towards Rin with a "you go first look".

I gestured my arms a bit responding "ladies first".

"Oi!" Lily shouted swing her slice of pizza around. "Would one of you just go?"

We started at each other having more eye talk until I finally opened my mouth.

"Lily I'm sure you were aware that we weren't going to just open up and talk. I think you've watched to many of them doctor shows if you thought—"

"I was aware that this would happen." She leaned back against the couch her arms crossed as she let out a sigh. "We're only human; it's hard for us to convey our feelings on a single notice."

"Right!" I shouted, getting ready to get up. "You get what I'm saying, right. That's why we should just-"

"Len sit your bottom back down."

I groaned obediently sitting down. "Aren't you against minors using alcohol? I'm so going to tell mom and dad when they get back."

"Tell them and I will tell them what happened to the watch, dad's shirts, the ma-"

"OKAY OKAY!" I shouted to silence her as everyone raised a questioning brow. "They don't need to know that," I hissed to her.

Lilly wrote a triumph grin. "Plus," she continued on. "TV makes it seem people are more truthful when drunk, so I'm sure if you're drinking 'Confessions' will go much smoother."

"Wait," Rin said raising her hand. "I'm trying to be above the influence, I can't drink alcohol."

Lily stared at her. "Tough nuts. Anyway," Lily went on as Rin's mouth hung open. "Since you guys won't willingly drink, we aster going to play 'Truth' to warm you guys up."

"I wanna play!" Meiko shouted excitedly.

"Shush and eat drunken one!" Lily commended. Meiko pouted shoving another slice in her mouth.

We all looked at the drinks sitting in front of us.

Silence.

"Lily I don't think we are going to drink this." Miku stated.

Lily sighed. "Okay we can have either a therapy session, play drunken confessions, or do a combination of both. And since I really don't feel like going through a voting process we'll just both."

We all muttered our complaints.

I let my eyes travel to Rin; she must have felt my gaze because she started to stare back, a light blush played on her face.

"Len, why are you blushing? We haven't started anything yet." Lily looked between me and Rin curiously.

I guess blushes are contagious…

_You know what, this is taking too long. At this rate I won't have time to…_

"Ugh," I mutter before taking the drink, being brave enough to down the alcohol first.

Everyone stared at me in shocked. Lily couldn't hide the smirk that grew on her face.

"Paaartaaaay!" Meiko shouted downing her alcohol. "Now we can get this place turned up! Drink my children! Or I will drink it all for you!"

"Okay Meiko you've had one to many, everyone please drink before she gets too out of hand." Lily looked around the room. "Where did I put my… Oh yeah!" She stepped past us retrieving her phone from the unconscious blue haired boy. "Therapy~."

"If Miki isn't a licensed therapist I don't think you are either." Rin stated, mindlessly drinking her drink.

"A license just means you spent money learning how to listen to people's problems, I don't need a license to do so." Lily retorted.

Hey, she had a point there. No offense to those who are therapist.

"Lily," Piko's voice spoke up.

"Shut up…" I said low enough for him to still hear me.

"Why should I?" He asked glaring at me.

"You talking would only cause more problems." I shook the ice cubes around in my cup. "Can I get some more?"

"Len is showing early signs of possible addictions~." Miku giggled taking a sip of her cup. "Hey Lily, can people sing as a punishment or time out? I really feel like singing."

"Hm… the idea has been approved. Jake!" Lily called. The boy snapped away from his phone to stare at whoever called his name. "I want you to pick the songs for the punishment."

"If that's okay with my princess." He looked towards Miku for approval.

"It's A-okay~." She winked at him. WINKED of all things. Not good.

"I'm feeling uneasy…" I muttered.

"No one cares shota." Piko started to gulp down the beverage.

I glared at him. "Didn't I tell you not to talk?"

"Whatever shota."

"Look at you! You're just as much as a shota as me!"

"I make shotas sexy, correction."

"I invented the word sexy, bigger correction."

"BOYS!" Lily said holding back her amused looks. "You guys can argue later, we need to start."

We shot each other one final glare before turning back to Lily.

"Okay, so today's topic is "Love" or "Infatuation" as others may call it. Now I was reading the _Encyclopedia of Human Emotions Volume Two_—"

"Why?" Rin interrupted. Did she mean why did Lily read or why she was doing this?

"Sit quietly and drink please. So from the book and I quote:

"The most recent of theories, and perhaps the most useful, was developed by Robert Sternberg (1986). He suggested that the general concept of love can be broken down into several different kinds of Love, where each is understood in terms of the combination of three components— passion, intimacy, and decision/commitment."

Following so far?"

We all nodded along. Where does she even get the free time to look up these things…?

" 'Passion'," She went on, " 'Refers to the arousal that leads to the experience of physical attraction and sexual activity.'"

It felt as if the whole room heated up in a blush. Does she feel no shame reading this stuff out loud?!

I started to drink out of my refilled cup.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kaito asked running his head.

Lily ignored his comment. "So to put this in better terms, Len, Piko, have you ever felt like you just wanted to hug and or kiss Rin?"

I did the best spit take I think I've ever done nearly chocking on my drink.

"_W-WHAT_?" I shouted. "Y-You can't go around shamelessly asking these-!"

"Yes."

We all stared at Piko who calming looked back at us. "I really want to do both right now honestly speaking."

I felt my grip tighten on the cup as he shot me a smug smirk. Without thinking, I grabbed Rin pulling her into my arms. "Same for me." I said to Lily, sounding equally calm.

"L-Let me go!" Rin shouted, her face redder than mines was now. Though she said that, she didn't make an effort to move away from me...

I was about to comment back until Piko pulled her towards him. "She doesn't want you obviously."

"She wasn't moving away from me anytime soon so I think you're wrong." I stated matter-of-factly while pulling her back.

"Can I have some ice cream," Kaito asked blocking Lily's view of us.

"MOVE!" Lily shouted, shoving Kaito towards Miku, who shoved him away near Jake.

Piko shot me a glare. "You know what keep her just right there." He said before leaning over to kiss her.

HE _KISSED_ HER.

HE KISSED _MY_ RIN!

I shoved him away angrily. Rin's face was a new shade of red as she stared blankly in Piko's direction. Her fingertips brushed her lips.

Piko looked down, his face red in a mixture of embarrassment and the alcohol.

Have you ever felt your heart become shattered but so much rage rush through your body at once?

Any buzz the alcohol was giving me was instantly gone. I quickly stood up, rushing over to grab Piko by the collar. Just as quick Kaito and Jake came and held me back.

"Len go over and sing." Lily said.

"NO!" I said, struggling away from the two so I can put another shade of red on Piko's face.

"Now." She said calmly but sternly.

_Staying calm can help things go more smoothly, just be patient, Lenny boy._

I gritted my teeth pushing away from the two, snatching the microphone from Meiko.

I let myself vent my anger through my voice as I sung the lyrics to Paradichlorobenze.

* * *

><p>(Rin's P.O.V)<p>

What.

Just.

Happened.

I stood in shocked, my hands still pressed against my lips.

He kissed me…

Piko… kissed me…

"Well this is going faster than I thought." I heard Lily say.

I stared at the back of Len as he sung the lyrics of the song. I can hear the mixture of emotions in his voice.

"So," Lily called to us. "I think that the therapy part can end for now, we've provoked enough to start the confessions."

She stared at her phone screen. "Oh crap! I almost forgot today was Christmas Eve." She smacked herself on the head. "Dang it! We can't stay in here all day we have to shop and go home and finish cooking."

_It's Christmas Eve…?_ Time must have really flown by.

_I never got Lily and Miku any presents._

"Can I help?" Miku chirped.

"Sure… But are parents are coming back home tomorrow so you have to be home."

"Yay~," She cheered. "Jake you're eating with my family tomorrow."

"Yes, princess." He said obediently.

"Jake probably wants to be with his family," Kaito said, surprising all of us by his sudden comment.

Miku stared stunned by his comment while Lily just giggled.

"Its fine man," Jake said understanding the situation. "You can come to if you want."

"Oh yeah you can!" Miku chimed tugging on his sleeve. "Kaito, do you want to come over for Christmas?"

Kaito nodded slowly, the blush that spread across his face made me smile almost forgetting what just happen until I heard Len's voice near me.

"So are we going to leave?" He asked calmly. I looked at him shyly.

_Does he like me?_

The question that can help figure out if a person's heart should continue beating for this one person or if they should just stop before they get hurt any further.

_What's going to happen if he does like me?_

I'm sure he does like me! I mean why else would he be mad about what Piko just did. I'm not mad at Piko because I know he's just trying to help out… in his odd way of nearly getting himself beat up…

Which brings me to think... I've never seen Len this mad over something, rather, over a guy liking me.

So that means I still have—

"Is that a yes Rin?" Lily asked me.

Wait. What just happened?

"…What?" I asked back.

"To you coming to the mall with us and yeah you have to return home too."

"Huh, uh, sure…" I said. Why are we going to the mall again? Oh yeah Christmas shopping! Hey! I haven't sat on Santa's lap this year!

I glanced at Len who had his eyes pinpointed on my hand. I followed his gave unaware that Piko had laid his hand upon mind.

"The let's go." Len said coolly, standing up and walking out the door. I stared at the door no knowing what to say. Do I go after him...?

Well, we're about to go to the same place.

I patted around me, feeling for my wallet. Might as well do some shopping, right?

* * *

><p>So I really think Lily is out to get me. Right now we're all crammed inside her car— Miku is sitting on Kaito's Lap, Meiko's on Jake's lap (drinking of course), Piko is in the front seat, and guess where I am…<p>

Ding Ding Ding!

The grand prize goes to however guessed freakin' LEN'S LAP!

I felt my face burning as my heart pounded against its trapped gates as if demanding to be released.

"Rin, I need you to sit back, you're blocking the view." Lily said as she adjusted the mirror.

HELLO?! DOES SHE NOT KNOW WHAT SHE'S DOING?! Oooh! Dell is so going to pay on her behalf!

I gulped before leaning back into Len's chest. I wonder if he can hear it… my heartbeat…

"Alright! I don't care who's in whose lap I want you to put that seatbelt on like your life depends on it! If I get a ticket I'm coming after whoever doesn't have one on!"

With that we all frantically started putting on our seat-belts.

I reached back grabbing the seatbelt, my hand brushing Len's as I passed it to him to buckle in. Even such small motions stirred a riot inside me.

_Alright Rinny, take a deep breath and relax._

I inhaled and exhale, comfortably moving to the right spot against Len. I kept my gaze focused outside the window as the car started to move.

The gray clouds hovered above tall building, looking pretty ready to snow. My focused was cut off as a butterfly crossed in front of my view, doing a small circle as it disappeared off.

I leaned forward, looking out the window trying to find where the butterfly went.

Butterflies don't really be out during the winter right? _Weird…_

I felt Len's arms wrap around my stomach, gently tugging me back against him.

And there goes my cheeks…

I looked forward towards Piko who looked back giving me a small _nice-job_ wink, while I gave him my _what-do-I-do?_ wide-eyed looked.

"Rin…" I heard Len whisper against my back, quietly enough for only me to hear. "Don't look at him."

I looked toward the window seeing him give me a hard look at me through the reflection, the type of look that would and has before, made my heart stop.

"Why shouldn't I look at him?" I asked back quickly taking my eyes off his.

He didn't say anything, he just tighten his grip on me.

...

We stood in front of the huge mall, a giant dove was decorated on top of the entrance door. We entered the mall, almost instantly being hit by the holiday vibe that was created inside.

"Listen up guys, I want us to meet back here in…. 2 hours! And since I'm still patrolling things until everyone's emotions and stuff get sorted out, I WILL BE ASSIGNING PARTNERS." Lily scanned over us as we gave our whines.

"Meiko you're coming with me because I'm not sure mall security hasn't forgotten you since the last time you came here."

"It wasn't my fault! How could I NOT go to _THE EASTER BUNNY_!" She slurred, motioning her arms as she spoke. "I was like "_here bunny bunny"_ and went to go hug him, when the guards pulled me away! It was so unfair!"

"If that's how you remember it…" Lily muttered. "Okay, I want Len and Piko together."

"WHAT?!" They said in unison.

"Next," she continued ignoring their outburst. "Miku can stay with Kaito and Rin you're with Jake."

"If that's what the princess orders—"

"JUST _DO IT_ JAKE." Lily rubbed her temples. "And if you think you can run away, I want a picture of you and your partner every _five to ten_ minutes! Now disperse my children!"

We watched her walk away in silence. I grabbed Jakes arm, quickly dragging him off.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To Santa. I got a _lot_ to ask him for."

* * *

><p>(Len's P.O.V)<p>

Why…

Why…

WHY?! POR QUE?! NAZE?! WAE?! WHY PUT ME WITH HIM?!

"Shut your whining!" Piko shouted at me.

Oh crap did I speak out loud again?

"Yes…" He responded again.

"Tsk, get out my thoughts man!" I stepped away from him as we walked through the mall.

"Don't say them out loud then," He retorted, shoving his hands in his pocket. He started to giving this spaced out look as if he was in debate of something.

Whatever...

We walked in silence until a jewelry store caught my eye. I slowed down my pace as I went to see the gems inside the glass case. My eyes traveled through the shiny necklaces, rings, and bracelets before it settled on-

"Getting something for Rin?" Piko's voice broke in.

I shot him a glare. "Why? So you can try to get something better than me?"

He sighed, scratching his head. "Look dude, to tell you the truth... I don't really like Rin."

"Sure you don't... So you just go around clinging to girls you barely know, kissing them on the lips, that was Rin's first kiss so you know. And you want me to believe that you don't have the slightest bit of interest in Rin? That's a long way some guy would go for a girl to have just NO feelings for."

I huffed out, controlling the brewing anger inside me. "Excuse me, may I have this necklace?" I looked down at my phone. "Ugh... Piko! Its picture time!"

...

"Len for the umpteenth time, I don't like Rin and... that is a cool shirt, you should get that. But back to the point! I feel bad for what I'm doing and I realized it wasn't probably the best tactic; So Len please believe me!" Piko leaned against the wall as I held up the shirts at a nearby mirror.

"You think this shirt is cool?" I asked, still ignoring his comment. Even after forty-five minutes, he was still set on persuading me to believe he doesn't like Rin. I have no choice to believe him now. After all the pictures he showed me of a girl he likes, all the flirty text that shared, and the draft message he hasn't sent to her of his confession... I believe him.

I handed him another shirt I planned on buying. "Piko, I believe you alright. Stop pestering me with your whining!"

His eyes lightened up. "FINALLY! Dude I'm so sorry for kissing Rin! I'm so sorry for pissing you off! I-I-"

"Dude, its fine...," I looked up at the ceiling decorated of paper angels and snowflakes. "It's the season of giving, forgiving, love, cheer, well you get what I mean. I forgive you I guess. Oh wait picture time!"

Piko swarmed near me as I held my phone up capturing a picture of us both. "I think after all of this drama and what not move to becoming something in the past, we can both become good friends, y'know?"

Piko nodded in agreement. "I only did all that to help you guys out. I wanted her to know that you care, that you... well you do love her right?"

At the mention of the word "love" with the thoughts of Rin flashing through my mind, I knew that I must have the biggest, goofiest smile a guy who love's a girl would have. "Yeah I do."

I felt confident and stronger finally confirming my feelings, being certain and unscarred of them now.

We left out the store after buying the clothes, traveling further down the mall. I felt Piko tug on my shirt.

"What is it? Is it picture time again?" I asked.

"Picture? I think so... No that's not what I meant! Look!" He pointed towards the direction of a magic shop.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Movies show us the lessons of mixing with magic."

He threw me a playful grin before smacking me lightly in the chest. "C'mon."

I followed him inside the magic shop, which we noticed was quiet empty. Not as in no customers empty, but no owner empty. We continued walking until we stood in front of a large tabled covered with a dark thing cloth. On top of the cloth, a few candles were lit around a bowl filled with folded paper.

Almost as majestic as this place was, a sign had suddenly feel in front of us.

**_"Ask your wish and pick your fortune. One can ask no more than three wishes."_**

"...Do we take one?" Piko asked me, as if seeking my approval was a way to make sure our safety.

I shrugged. "I'm confused weather this was magician type of magic shop or gypsy and physic type of magic."

We stood in a silent debate as we stared at the bowl.

"Let's make a wish."

* * *

><p>(Rin's P.O.V)<p>

"This year has been so stressful! Love, lies, pain, betrayal, and so one have been floating in the airs. But I'm glad that somethings are clearing up... is that you're doing?"

"Ho-ho, you're absolutely right!" The mall Santa patted my hair. "Christmas is all about making miracles happen in light of making everyone happy! Now what do you want for Christmas little girl?"

I looked up in thought. "Um... Something special! Nothing in particular, just something I can treasure..."

"Rin, there is a line of two to ten year olds waiting to talk to Santa. Can you please hurry up!"

I wonder if Miku knew how naggy Jake really was. Spend some time with this boy and I can tell you he's far from quiet.

"Hush Jake! Don't ruin the process! Wait time for the picture!" I shouted at Jake.

He climbed over the bars, bunching next to me and Santa as we snapped the picture.

"Hey that one looks great, send it to me." Jake leaned over me looking at the picture.

"Hey," The staff yelled at us. "NO PICTURES UNLESS YOU PAY FOR THEM!"

"That's a rip off!" I yelled back at them.

They started to stand up. "Give us the money or delete the pictures!"

"Forget that! RUN!" Jake yelled, pulling me off Santa's lap as we ran away from the angry staff members. Though he nags, Jake is actually really fun.

He pulled me into a small crack between the stores as staff members ran past. We waited a few minutes before peeking from the corner making sure the coast was clear.

I walked behind him, jumping on top of his back as he carried me through the crowd of people.

"Where are we going next?" He asked me scanning around the stores.

"Hm, what store haven't we caused in uproar in?"

"Forever 21, H &M, Macy's, Aeropostale..."

"Ooh! Forever 21 first! Let me buy some clothes first before security chase us out."

"Ha-ha okay."

I don't know whether if it's I'm too open lately, but I've been developing quick friendships with guys. "How come I don't see you be like this with Miku?"

"She still scares me... And I'm one person who's seen hell, but she gives me nightmares whenever she gets upset."

"Scared-y-cat." I said, teasing him. I lifted my phone up, getting us both in the camera's vision.

_Click._

"Whatever!" He said chuckling. "Were you going to get Len anything?"

"H-Huh?!" I smacked Jake's shoulder. "Don't just throw questions like that at me! Us girls can get easily startled..." I trailed off hiding my face in his shoulder so people passing by wouldn't see my blush. "Of course I got him a present... I did it before all this chaos started."

He dropped me down as we arrived in front of Forever 21. "What did you get him?" He asked as he followed me inside the store.

I stopped in front of a rack and started to browse through the rack. "I'm not going to tell you. You talk to much."

He grinned, poking my cheeks. "But Rin~. You're the only one who knows I talk this much." I smacked his hand away.

"That is true... Why is that anyway?" Now that I think about it, I'm surprised by how quiet and well-behaved Jake has been towards us before.

"...Miku..." He looked down at some clothes. "Hey you should get these." He lifted up a pajama shirt to me.

"That's cute! Er... you didn't just hear me fangirl... help me find the pants for it and I'll buy them. And what about Miku?"

He coughed, clearing his throat. He looked around the store leaning in close as if our conversation has suddenly become top secret. "She's still the enemy..."

I burst out in laughter, startling the people near us. Jake looked down in embarrassment. This is the first time I've ever seen him blush.

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S THE ENEMY?!" I couldn't contain my laughter.

"HUSH!" He put his hand over my mouth. I controlled my laughter, licking his palm so that he'd release me.

"Ew!" He wiped his hand on my shoulder. "Be lucky my hands were clean!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what do you mean she's the enemy?" I started my way towards the cash register with a pajamas and couple of shirts.

"I mean she's cool and all, but she blackmails too much! She has dirt on everybody in my gang. WE AREN'T SAFE!"

I giggled at how paranoid Miku got them. "You're too funny."

I lifted my phone up. _Click._

He frowned at me. "Don't laugh... Here let me pay for you, it'll be my Christmas give." He gave the cashier a flirty wink as he handed her the money.

"But I didn't get you anything..."

He smiled at me. "Its about giving and expecting nothing in return. Merry Christmas to you Rin."

I felt my eyes water up. "I think I love you!" I gave him a big hug.

He chuckled, hugging me back. "Tell that to Len. But make sure to leave out the 'I think' part."

I nodded, smiling at him. I let my gaze travel behind me seeing the devil himself walk off with a wide-eyed Piko staring at us with his hand over his mouth.

My eyes grew wide. "Oh..."

"Shit, Len saw us didn't he?" Jake guessed from my expression.

I nodded. _Fix one problem and another one appears._

Before I could chase after him, my message ringtone went off. I looked at the message.

**Lily:**

**To: Len, Rin, Miku**

**Okay so change of plans. EVERYONE TO THE CAR NOW. Meiko kicked the mall cop in the leg when he took her drink from her and they called back-up as we ran out. You got 5 minutes before we drive off! Okay? :) **

**Much love -Lily~ 3**

...Dang it Meiko!

"We got five minutes to get to the car before Lily leaves."

"Talk to Len later then. Do you have your bangs?"

I nodded.

"Alright get ready to run." He walked over to clothe racks, kicking them over and tossing the clothes on the floor. I knocked over the mannequins on display with him.

"You two get over here!" The security yelled starting after us.

"Run!"

* * *

><p>The car ride was silent as we drove back. Yes, I'm still sitting in Len's lap which makes things more awkward. To be honest, sitting in his lap felt more comfortable then how it was earlier when I was still tensed up. Maybe its because I want him to hug me to show me he wasn't upset at me.<p>

I leaned back against his chest, fitting myself perfectly against him. I felt him tense up at the sudden contact but he relaxed himself back down a bit.

Come on...

Come on Len...

Hug me...

Hug meh~!

Do it!

Now!

Wow that sounds... weird...

Don't judge me!

"Rin, when don't you blush?" I looked up at Lily and giving me her infamous smile from the mirror. Piko smirked, laughing at my expression.

"I'm not blushing!" I pouted and turned my view to the people next to me. Just then, I saw the rarest things I've ever seen in my life! Well, so far.

Miku was SLEEPING yes _SLEEPING _in Kaito's lap and he was asleep too. I felt a small creep its way on my face.

Aw, they are too cute... Picture time!

I got my phone out, capturing the picture of the two. I saw Jake mouth "send me the picture" holding up his phone.

I nodded, then noticed Meiko was peacefully against Jake's chest. I giggled, taking a picture of him making a silly face placing bunny ears behind Meiko's head.

We pulled up in front of Miki's house. Piko unbuckled the belt. "I'll text you later, Rin. Merry Christmas you guys." He wave goodbye and smiled as I mouthed "thank you" to him.

"Was Meiko staying with us tonight?" Len's voice sent shivers through me. I failed to notice that he wrapped one of his arms around my waist.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I'd feel bad if I just left her on her front porch. Plus she tends to make food when she wakes up from her drunken slumber so that means we might get breakfast tomorrow~."

"Whoo-hoo~!" We mini cheered. Meiko stirred against Jake's chest and we all froze.

"Jake," Lily called his name in a warning tone. "We must be careful not to wake a bear from it's sleep. Therefore, when I drop Miku off I need you to stay there so we wont risk waking Meiko."

He nodded, a look of relief crossed his face. He looked towards me and mouth, "More time away from Miku".

"That's okay Lily," Miku's eyes were suddenly open. "I'll go to your place and have my mom pick us up. I can't have Jake invade your home."

"Dang it," I heard Jake faintly mutter.

...

After manuvering Meiko gently on the couch, which took an hour, Miku, Kaito, and Jake took their leave. We make sure to put earmuffs on Meiko so we can talk freely without waking her. I sat on the floor near Meiko staring at the bags we all brought in.

I wonder what's in them...

Just when I was about to sneak a peek, Lily and Len came by and took their bags.

Man... I pouted, sticking my tongue out at their retreating figures. I felt happy that I can act normal like this again. That I can just forget this whole diary incident and be relieved that it is no longer my main concern anymore. Right now my bigger concern is-

"Crap! I forgot I got to finish preparing this food! Len," Lily called."Where is Rin's diary?"

I looked up at her. Not knowing what to say. Did I want my diary back? Rather do I need my diary back?

"Len walked out, holding the familiar orange book out to me. "Again, I'm so sorry Rin."

I flashed him a smile. If this was days ago, I would have still been upset and hurt. But now.. "It's okay. I forgive you."

I feel more grateful that he took my diary. I feel that I've experienced so much more now that all this has happened. I'm not even sure that I would have ever been able to confess if he hadn't took my diary. Well, I indirectly confessed, but still! I'm grateful.

I took the book, hugging Len. He hesitated before hugging me back. It felt like he didn't want to let go until I pulled away.

I walked to my room opening my door just to walk into a huge spiderweb. "What the!" I looked around and saw that many spiders started to slow their motion as the larger spider faced towards me.

"Sora..." I felt my eyes tear up. I ran to her as she hopped to me. "Sora, sweetie, mommy is so sorry for leaving you here! Will you forgive me?"

Sora circled around quickly. The other spiders began to quickly crawl towards the window, exiting. I finally looked up and saw that my walls have been turned to a spider paradise, covered in webs.

"Were you having a Christmas Party, Sora?"

Sora stood still before going to sit in a corner.

"Yeah, go punish yourself." I laughed before going out to get a duster. Time to clean up a bit.

...

Hours later and it was going on to 11 o'clock. I found myself staring out the window as I laid in my bed. I wore the pajamas Jake bought. my bow laid on the floor, becoming a decoration near Sora's web bed.

I moved up, going to find my Dsi. I was in the mood to play in Pitochat now. I clicked on the empty room. The bell rang loudly.

**Now entering B: OrangeNeko**

"Oh crap that was loud," I muttered to myself quickly turning the volume down.

I started to scribble random stuff, switching between black and rainbow pen.

Then my heart skipped.

**Now entering B: xXyelLowXx**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If I can, I'll Finish it either today or tomorrow for part two of chapter 11~. Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Link to Rin's pajamas (if only they were orange though...) : ?BR=f21&Category=sleepwear_womens-pajama&ProductID=2030186788&VariantID=**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: **Another day has past, and now an update comes at last~. Yes, I've been reading those wonderful comments and I'd like to say sorry if I upset/threw off anyone with the side story ^^'. It was kind of a late night write. The comments made me smile and laugh (I've been down lately) so they finally made me want to write.**

**But moving on! I took my time before I actually wrote this to think out what I wanted to do next (I usually follow my flow~). So my mind went through a lot of scenarios , and I have vision a scene for the future chapters of... I don't want to hint it away just yet... next chapter I will. So without further stalling, here you guys go! *pulls out snack table***

**And don't forget to comment please and thank you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 (Part 2): Pitochat<p>

* * *

><p>(Len P.O.V)<p>

I laid on my bed listening to music while staring up at the ceiling in thought. I had my music player and phone lying on top on my stomach, with my phone occasionally vibrating when I got a message. I don't know how long it's been, 5 minutes? An hour? I lost track.

My mind is still thinking about that shop at the mall.

**_~ Flash back ~_**

I hesitantly looked at Piko. "What do I wish for?"

"I don't know... wish I," He quickly put his hand over his mouth. After a second he moved it. "Phew. I almost did that classically stupid thing of wasting a wish by accident."

I chuckled. "Where's the instruction manual on these wishes?"

On cue, a book randomly fell down between the both of us causing us to jump apart in surprise.

We both looked up to see where the book had fallen from but the only thing that was above us was an old looking chandelier.

I slowly reached down for it, but all of a sudden it blew open to a page.

Alright, my senses are saying to leave.

"Um no... Piko we have to go." I started to turn but he grabbed my wrist.

"Dude, let's just give it a try."

I hesitated a moment before letting out a sigh. "Fine but if something comes after us I'm sacrificing you first AND after it gets me I'm going to haunt you in the afterlife."

He smirked. "Deal." He reached for the book reading over the page.

"_Those who enter the shop and are in interest of wanting their heart's wishes fulfilled are to listen carefully. Before wishing those seeking should follow the accordingly rules:_

_1. You cannot wish for more wishes on your third wish. (We are tired of dealing with never ending wishes)_-"

"Does it actually say that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, right here in bold." He tilted for me to see.

"Anyway," He continued back. "_2. Wishes to alternate the past for different present experience are forbidden. (We are not going to stop another robot takeover nor deal with anymore wars.)_

_3. If you tell someone of your wish or if your wish is heard, your wish will not come true. In future time, the opposite desire will minorly happen for a brief period of time. (That is to say that wishes that are blocked from fully happening may be used over.)_"

The word "minorly" gave me and uneasy feeling. I looked at Piko. "Well... that doesn't sound too bad. "

He nodded in agreement, reaching into the bowl to grab a fortune. "We just have to be careful." He closed the book and slipped it into my bag. "I think we should hold on to the book. Just in case, y'know."

"Would other people need the book?" I started to reach in my bag to remove the book until he smacked my hand away.

"Len, the book fell from the _ceiling_. I'm sure the next people will have one fall down in front of them too. Or get hit in the head by it. So let's just keep it."

Hmm… Point made.

I took a fortune out of the bowl then grabbed my stuff and began to walk out, thinking about what I should wish for. Wait a minute...

"Piko, do we say the wish out loud or just think it or… how does this all work?"

He opened his mouth then stopped. "How would I know? I'm not a magical expert!"

"Could have fooled me..." I muttered.

"I heard that, shouta! "

My eye twitched. "Shouta?! _Me_ a _shouta_?! Look at you!"

"I am! And I look pretty darn sexy!"

"In your dreams! You need to wake up and see that this," I gestured to myself, "is the image of sexy."

He rolled his eyes. "For the sake of not arguing for the next hour, let's just move one."

I smirked, flipping the book open. "Couldn't handle this~." I said low enough so he wouldn't hear.

"What did you say?!"

"I said that the book says~" I averted his attention to the book in my hand. "We have to say it aloud but not the where we'd be caught saying it. So basically whisper or mutter it. "

"Hm. Once again it sounds easy. You know what you're going to wish for?" We passed by a Forever21, spotting Rin getting a bit too friendly with Jake for my liking. I felt my blood boil as I stormed away not wanting to watch any longer. "I have a few ideas."

**_~Flashback end~_**

I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone buzzed on me.

**Piko**: how many wishes you got left?

**Me**: Two.

I had used my first wish early to make Rin forgive me for all the wrong I did.

**Piko**: I got one... YOLO xD

I chuckled softly. We started off as enemies but by the end of the day, we've become good friends. It's strange how these things happen, how I'll never understand how our lives work, but that isn't what I want to be thinking about right now. I looked over at the wall the separated my room from the guest room.

Okay, I got her to forgive me. Check. I won't spend time making her fall because she already loves me.

...

She still loves me...

Right?

...

OH MY BANANAS! WHAT IF SHE'S OVER ME?!

Well I guess it is my fault for just thinking she'd wait around for me BUT STILL!

_Just relax lenny-boy. Take deep breathes._

I nodded, taking the deep breathes as instructed.

**Me**: hey Piko...

**Piko**: what's up man?

**Me**: Do you think Rin still loves me...?

It took a minute before I got his reply.

**Piko**: No. She told me herself

I sprung up in a sitting position.

_NO?!_

I felt my heart pain a bit as anxiety started to take over me as a feverishly typed back my response.

**Me**: SHE SAID THAT?! NO! I MEAN WHY?! ... How do I get her back? \( T~T)/

**Piko**: I'm just joshing you man, of course she does xD

I placed my hand over my heart as a let out a sigh of relief.

**Me**: I was seriously going to plan what should I say as I beg on my knees for her love back...

**Piko**: Didn't think you needed to beg since you're a playboy and all... xD

**Me**:...Who did you hear that from?

**Piko**: Miki~ she tells me so much about you

**Piko**: And I'm not telling you if they're good or bad things~

I chuckled.

**Me**: We all have had our past :P though mine isn't that bad.

I took one of my ear-buds out looking around the dark room. From the window I saw the faint Christmas lights from the other houses as faint snowflakes fell, racing each other to the ground. I walked over to my nightstand, looking at the letter I wrote that illuminated under the light.

What's this letter you may ask? Well I wrote how I felt last night actually. I guess you can say it is a confession/apology letter. I thought back to what my fortune said... Which I would like to take time to criticize.

I'm use to fortunes being like "beware of _blah_" or "Love is like blah you have to _yadayada_". But with this one, I felt like I was being lectured by a monk or like I was reading my horoscope. It said:

'_Destiny and chance are sometimes tied in. Every chance you take can alter your destiny, but one can say that chance was meant to be your destiny. Remember, the hints in life are in simple view but hidden due to our complex thinking.'_

I stared at the letter until I got an idea.

"I wish," I said in a quiet voice as I closed my eyes. "That this letter gets placed in Rin's diary right now."

I felt a faint wind brush past my fingertips then it disappeared. When I opened my eyes, the letter was gone.

"Well I got the letter NEAR her, now how do I get-"

I stopped as a heard a faint 'ding' from the other side of the wall.

…I know that sound…

I practically tossed everything as I dove into my drawer looking for my DSI. I sat down and turned it on clicking onto Pitochat.

**'Chatroom B 1/16'**

Yes! She's on!

Okay, you can do this. All you. You and Rin. One chatroom. One chance. One confession. No outside help. Just you. You got this.

"I got this!" I loudly whispered as I clicked on the chatroom.

**Now Entering B: xXyelLowXx**

**Now Entering B: OrangeNeko**

I took a deep breath.

**xXyelLowXx: Hey. :)**

**OrangeNeko: Sup. ( 'w')**

**xXyelLowXx: Come around here often? *wink wink* ;)**

**OrangeNeko: I'm sorry young sir, I cannot give that type of information is away.**

**xXyelLowXx: le gasp! D: Why not young miss?**

**OrangeNeko: 'cause you are a stranger**

**OrangeNeko: _*Drawing of a Sign that Says Stranger Danger*_**

**xXyelLowXx: But it is me Len! :D**

**OrangeNeko: Hmmm, doesn't ring a bell.**

**xXyelLowXx: I'll prove it!**

**xXyelLowXx: *boom* *boom* Fire power! *does shouta pose***

**OrangeNeko: I know that shouta pose anywhere... LEN IT IS YOU!**

I heard faint giggling from beyond the wall as I did the same. This might seem like a bunch of random pointless talk but to me this was a sign that we were playing around normally again.

**xXyelLowXx: ****How come you're still up?**

**OrangeNeko: I don't know... Maybe I couldn't sleep I guess. I just ended up watching the lights outside. What about you?**

**xXyelLowXx: Texting~ *coughandthinkingcough***

**OrangeNeko: hmm? Who are you texting~? *coughandthinkingabout***

**xXyelLowXx: Both are a secret :P**

**OrangeNeko: =_=**

**xXyelLowXx: :D**

**OrangeNeko: BAKAAAAAAA! Playboy shouta!**

**xXyelLowXx: Hey hey... no need for name-calling~**

**OrangeNeko: Psh, I can do whatever I want~! I could get my road roller right now and steal presents from all over town while crushing Christmas trees or even better... I can steal from Miku O.O**

**Now Entering B: LordofLeek**

**LordofLeek: Hey you two, I was just passing by and I thought that you two would be here. Anyway don't try to steal from people (or me) or something bad will happen~. You know, that's how they say "karma" works ;) Merry Christmas you two~.**

**Now Leaving B: LordofLeek**

**xXyelLowXx: ...**

**OrangeNeko: ...**

…

What just…

**xXyelLowXx: How does she...**

**OrangeNeko: I don't know... Just don't question anything to summon her back…**

Miku will forever remain a mystery to me. Note to self: Avoid Miku's bad side ten times more like your life depends on it.

With the disruption of Miku, I decided this could be my chance to confess. _This is all you Lenny, all you._

**xXyelLowXx: Anyway... Hey, do you want to play a game?**

**OrangeNeko: Game? What kind of game?**

**xXyelLowXx: A question game...**

Smooth Len... "A question game". Is that suspicious or what, I mean who would fall—

**OrangeNeko: Sure. How do you play?**

I guess she would. Okay so far so good.

**xXyelLowXx: I'll ask a question and you answer and vice versa.**

There was a bit of a pause before she answered. I hope she didn't figure out my intentions.

**OrangeNeko: *evil grin* Oh it's so on. Who's going first?**

I'm scared now. This might have been a bit of a backfire.

**xXyelLowXx: Me ^^". Okay, let's start simple. Favorite snack?**

**OrangeNeko: You already know, ORANGES! Favorite Color?**

**xXyelLowXx: Yellow my fellow :P Favorite song to sing?**

**OrangeNeko: Hm, I don't know, I've been singing "Cinderella Syndrome" and "She's back" by a group called Infinite. (The youtube suggestion bar took me to many places.) Secret habit?**

I started to quietly crawl with my DSI and phone towards the door. I quietly opened the door, making sure not to make noise as I went out into the hallway. I sat back down continuing to type.

**xXyelLowXx: Um... I like people playing in my hair... =-="... no comments. What part of a guy attracts you the most?**

I laughed at the brief moment of no response. She must have been flustered by the question I imagined. I took the time to look up that Infinite group she mentioned which seemed to be a Korean boy group.

She listens to Korean music? Well it does say they have Japanese versions of some of their songs. I looked down at the screen seeing her response.

**OrangeNeko: ...kicking the questions up a notch i see... okay two can play at this. The eyes. When did you have your first kiss?**

**xXyelLowXx: ...First grade... When was your first kiss?**

**OrangeNeko: ...never. Shut up, say nothing. Last person you've liked?**

I smiled, moving closer to the guest room door. I sat near the doorknob, gently resting my back against the wall. I took a deep breath before answering.

**xXyelLowXx: The same person I currently like :P Who do you like?**

There was a pause.

* * *

><p>(Rin's P.O.V)<p>

I sat up on my bed waiting for his response. My heart started to beat anxiously.

Was it to far asking that? I feel like I should be more afraid of what he respond back more than question he'd ask.

**xXyelLowXx: The same person I currently like :P Who do you like?**

My mind started to race. First: Who does he like now then? Is it someone I know? Is she prettier than me? _Is she me?_

I shook the question out my head.

Second: Why would he ask me that? Is he trying to play with my mind? I was going to get angry but I decided to withhold it. I have to be patient in order to see where things would lead right?

**OrangeNeko:** **Sigh... You... Is this a joke? no, rather my question is: Why are you asking me this?**

I have to be straightforward too, right? Well that's what Miku says.

**xXyelLowXx: Because I wanted to make sure. Where's your diary?**

My diary?

**OrangeNeko: Near me... Why?**

_Why is he asking me about my diary? _I waited in silence for the response. The ticking of the clock in the room could be faintly heard, building up my anxiety of the situation. I watched as the message popped up.

**xXyelLowXx: Read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wouldn't be me if I didn't leave off in suspicion. But don't worry! I already have the next chapter ready (in my head...)! I made this shorter than i intended to but, I;m just going to write what was going to be here in the next chapter. Also, with my major exam over I could write more so with the extra motivation of comments, I can write it faster ;). Haha, kidding.**

**...Or was I...**

**Comment please~. And Enjoy your day(s)!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay my original plan was to have this done by summer vaction... But what had happened was I had troubled with my health, and I didnt have wi-fi everywhere on my Ipod, ****and I didn't finish my summer assignments as quickly as I wanted to. But here is my update now before I get busy any further tis week and or *coughlazycough* ^^" But school did start again...**

**But anyway! This story had me thinking of so many ways to end it but I always end up of thinking on what Im going to plot next for this story. My multiple thoughts on this story and my others often put my mind on a standstill but please bear with me! (This isn't the last last chapter though). But enough talking, its time to read! **

**Dont forget to comment for me, ne? ^^ (thanks to those who comment before, it made me a bit less lazy) (Sorry for errors too! I'm updating before I sleep for school)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Merry Christmas: I love you<p>

* * *

><p>(Rin's P.O.V)<p>

**xXyelLowXx: Read it.**

I stared at the screen rereading the message with uncertainty. I made out the shape of my diary in the dark room (okay so I didn't want to turn the light on because I am too lazy). I used my Dsi screen as a flashlight as I brought my diary close to me. Just as I opened the book I notice a paper fly out of my diary. My eyebrow twitched.

I swear if this boy made one of my pages fall out I'm going to commit a beautiful murder with his bananas he loves so much...

I shake the thought out of my head as I cautiously reach over to grab the loose paper. I took out my Dsi stylus, typing my message out.

**OrangeNeko: Read it? Is it cursed o.o i know you had a few grudges agaisnt me but I didnt think you'd go this far... **

****OrangeNeko: On a more serious note, what is this paper that fell out my diary?****

I brought the paper to my screen light noticing that the hand writing didnt look like mine. I spent some time debating whether to read it or not as I waited for a reply. My head looked towards the game screen as I looked at the new message

**xXyelLowXx: Read and find out. I'll tell you what it means after you read it... On one condition**

I tilted my head in curiousity.

****OrangeNeko: Condition? Whats the condition?****

Again there was a pause before his reply came.

******xXyelLowXx: You have to go to the window and read it outloud while facing outside.******

**********OrangeNeko:...What the heck kind of weird condition is that you weirdo? =_=**********

I lightly joked at his odd request but in return it made me more curious as to what he was up to. Usually he would joke more witg me but I felt some seriousness emit from him. Before he could reply I quickly typed a message and stood up.

**********OrangeNeko: Okay I'll do it******  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>(Len's P.O.V)<p>

********************OrangeNeko: Okay I'll do it******  
><strong>************

I took a nervous breath in as I read the message. I heard Rin move off her bed her footsteps became slightly lower as she moved towards another direction. Quietly I cracked the door open and saw that she by the window, her back facing me. **  
><strong>

As she read aloud I slowly but quietly made my way inside the room.

...

I just made myself seem like a total creeper just now.

I listened to her read the words that were all to familiar to me as I stepped closer to her unnoticed. (Still sounding like a creeper, I know.)

I took a deep breath knowing that whatever happened next was a now or never situation.

* * *

><p>(Rin's P.O.V)<p>

I walked over to the paper and my diary in hand. The dark night was still illuminated by the flashing colorful christmas lights of other houses. The light white flakes gently flowed down to join the other flakes on the blanket of snow that hugged the ground. I put the letter closer towards the light as I began to read aloud.

_"Do you ever know how it feels to have so much to say but when it's time to speak it, you forget it all and your mind goes blank? I know what I want to say but I don't know how to put it into words...  
>One part of my mind wants to say, "Rin I'm sorry but Its okay, isn't it?" Then I think how would things be okay?"<em>

I paused for a moment._ Is this his apology letter? _I wondered. I hesitated a moment before began again._  
><em>

_"I'm sitting here conflicting on why I did it and on... My feelings?  
>Ha I don't know... (Feels like I'm writing my own diary entry rather than a letter to you)<br>Ever since I read your diary I started wondering endless questions about you. How long have you liked me? Why haven't I noticed? When did you know that you liked me? How have you managed to keep hope all this time?  
>The more I think about you, the more I began to see you. The 'teasingly cute' I saw you as I now see as 'absolutely attractive cute', beautiful even. I found it almost hypnotizing how I got caught up in all my thoughts and questions until my thoughts were only... <em>_Only about you"_

I stopped again as I felt a blush rise upon my face. The words were like a siren that began to stir unrest in my heart. I felt myself smiling at the words as the pounding of my chest increased. I wanted to turn around and say something to Len but I remembered I had to finish reading the letter first. I inhaled deeply as I read on.

_"(I know this sounds cheesy but I'm on a role)"_

I laughed at his dork side. The smile embedded in my face grew a bit wider.

_"Your eyes, soft hair, pink lips, your attitude, your laugh, every thing about you suddenly made my heart beat until I questioned myself.  
>Do I like you?<br>I denied it for the longest believe me, I am still denying it now.  
>But I know soon that I want to say..."<em>

I frowned at the unfinished sentence in the letter. I reread it silently before huffing out in confusion and frustration. "You want to say what?" I asked towards the paper as if it was going to answer me.

"I love you," I heard a voice whisper in my ear as warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

My heart stopped as the body pulled me into its embrace more.

"I want to say that I love you Rin." Len turned me around in the embrace so that I could face him. His face was illuminated by the lights as I could see his eyes look deeply into mine. His arms held me close as I found myself unable to do anything else but look into his eyes.

"I want to finally be able to say so many things to you," He said. "I wanted to officially tell you that you're cute, that your beautiful, that your perfect in every way to me. I want to tell you that your laughter brightens me day and that your smile enlightens me to no end. I want to tell you so much more, but above it all I just want to say..."

He moved his face closer to mine, leaving little space between us.

"...I love you." His lips grazed mine as he said those words. The exact words that made me melt in an instant and feel weak. Before I could speak I felt his lips close the remaining distance between our lips.

My eyes slid close as I melted into the kiss. I tried to put my emotions into the kiss so that he knew my response.

'I love you too.'

The faint dong signaling midnight echoed from the living room as we broke apart from the kiss.

I smiled warmly at him as he placed a light peck on my temple.

"Merry Christmas Rin."

I buried my faced in his chest as I finally wrapped my arms around him. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Its Christmas!" I heard a bubbly voice creep into my mind. I groaned turning away from the noise and burying myself into the warm object beside me.<p>

"Rinny~," The voice cooed louder. "Its no fun when your sleep! I almost noon and I already got my pictures of you and Len to blackmail you with so get up now!"

I was going to groan another complaint until her words floated in my head.

'You and Len'?

I opened my eyes and saw the sleeping blonde next to me, his arms loosely wrapped around me.

I screamed in surprise as I fell off my bed before memories of last night flashed back into my mind.

_~Flashback~_

Len laid on the bed next to me as we watched music videos together.

"So this is Infinite? There alright." He commented as I scoffed.

"Alright? They are awesome! They started from the bottom and now look where they are at!"

He rolled his eyes and took his phone from my hands and turned off the video. "I can sing just as good as they can."

"Yeah but can you sing and dance awesome choreography? I think not sir."

He poked my sides. "Ooh you said a big word! 'Choreography.'" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Stupid shota.. At least they appreciate me!" I exclaimed shoving Len off the bed.

He hit the floor with a thud before he bounced back up. "Appreciate?! They don't know you exist!"

"My oppas love me! I am a proud Inspirit!"

"Don't call them 'oppas'! You are Japanese not Korean!" He ruffled his hair letting out a sigh. "We've been dating for like ten minutes and we are agruing already." He muttered.

"Well I wouldn't call this an... Dating?" My heart fluttered as the word rolled of my tongue. "We... U-Us two.. We're dating...?"

I thanked the room for being dark so that he wouldn't see the blush on my face. He looked down fidgeting with his hands.

"Well yeah.. I mean the k-kiss..." He stuttered out.

_The kiss..._

My cheeks flared up more. "Oh yeah. But its because you... You know, didn't ask me properly that I thought..."

I stopped talking as I felt Lens arms pull me into a hug as he laid back on the bed.

The room was silent, the only sound I could hear was the drumming of our hearts together.

_Together_.

"Rin." His voice drifted softly into my ear. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I unconsciously nodded as my mind was drowned by the sounds of our hearts beating in sync. Yes that sounds cheesy and fluffy but right now it was the most perfect moment in my life.

_Well my life so far..._

_My life so far with Len._

_~Flashback End~_

I guess we must have fell asleep then...

* * *

><p>(Len's P.O.V)<p>

I jolted awake when I heard Rin scream. I looked around in panic before I registered the scene in front of me. Jake and Miku stood beside Rin's bed while Rin blushed cutely on the floor in thought.

More people, more specifically a trio containing a white haired boy, walked through the door as the took in the scene. Piko whistled at me while Miki and her boyfriend smirked.

"Dang Lenny, in bed already?" Piko joked. My eye twitched in irritaion.

"Thats what I'm saying!" Jake joked along, high-fiving Piko

I jumped of the bed tackling the two boys as the wear to busy laughing to fight me off. "Its not lime that!" I growled in frustration, my face heating up.

"Aww look, they're both blushing now." I heard my sister say.

I looked over at Rim and saw her hide her face in embaressment. I quickly turned to push everyone out the room ignoring their protest and complaints and Miku's threats. I slammed the door shut locking it behind me to prevent them from entering again. Rin gave me a '_Thank You_' look as I smiles back in response.

We stayed in silence for a moment, both of us unsure on what to say, neither willing to look at each other out of embarressment. I glanced at her before I cleared my throat.

"Sorry... You know, for making them misunderstand." I said.

She laughed, as she stood up and walked in front of me. "I forgive you."

She placed a light peck on my cheek then pushed me out the way as she unlocked the door.

I stood there frozen, as my hand unconsciously went to my cheek. She stood in the doorway, turning around and throwing a grin at me. "Dont sit there and daydream, its Christmas. C'mon."

Without further word she quickly turned away but not quick enough to hide the small blush that layed on her face from me. I grinned widely as I followed in the direction she left in.

I entered in the living room greeted by the many faces near a decorated tree that hovered over the plenty of colorful boxes.

"Her Chesire Cat, glad you finally joined us." Piko said, playfully teasing me.

I waved him off. "Ah haha even you can't kill my vibe right now Snow White." Near Lily I heard Dell ask, "Was he refferng to me?"

Piko stuck his tongue out at me. I watched as he walked to the tree, grabbing a wrapped box and handed it to Rin.

"For my lady." He gave her a warm smile.

"Hey!" I shouted at him angrily. He blew me a kiss which in return made my irritation grow.

Rin giggled as she took the box out his hand. She unwrapped it holding up and orange fox beanie. "I love it!" I heard he exclaim in joy.

Psht... My gift is a million times better.

"Us next!" Miki exclaimed causing her boyfriend to jump from the sudden outburst. She went over to the tree and pulled up a bag. She took two books, on orange and the other yellow, and gave each to Rin and I.

"Miki, Im not sure if you forgot or anything but I am a _guy,_" I emphasized the 'guy' part. "And guys don't really own diaries."

"Shut up." She told me with a straight face before smiling again. "I got you two couple diaries! Its my way of officially burying all this past and starting fresh together."

"I want a diary!" Miku shouted before turning to look at Jake.

Jake tried to avoid eye contact but he ended up getting caught. "You want one now?" He almost shouted in disbelief but controlled his voice. Her only response was her signature smile.

Grumbling, Jake stood up and headed for the door, muttering a few curses that we picked up here and there.

I bit back my laughter and saw that everyone but the smiling Miku and grumbling Jake was doing the same.

"You can use my car!" Lily shouted after him. We heard a few more mutters followed by the sound of keys as the front door opened and slammed shut.

_Poor Jake._

* * *

><p>An hour later all gifts were exchanged and opened and Miku got herself a teal diary (and Jake secretly bought one for himslef). Another hour later, <em>somehow<em> Meiko got a hold of our stereo and began a party in our house. An hour after that our house was packed with kids claiming that Miku had "spread the word" of a party. And here we are _five_ hours later and the party is still going on!

"Please don't touch that!" I shouted at someone, the scene seeming all too familiar to me. Everyone was currently dancing to "Sexy Back", not ready to call it a day yet.

"I'm bringin' sexy back!" A guy slurred as he danced with my lamp.

"If that was sexy you can take it back but please get away from my lamp!" I yelled before going pass him into my room. I pleased small came onto my face as I saw my room was couple free for once.

I reached for the present I bought Rin and headed outside through the back door. I grabbed my phone and sent a text out.

**To Rinny 3**

**Come to the backyard!**

I smiled as I looked down at the small box in my hand. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I looked around me to make sure no one was around me before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I wish that Rin and I will stay happy together without any troubles forever."

I felt a breeze brush past me followed by a footstep. I turned around and saw Rin smiling at me. I smiled back on reflex hiding the box behind me.

"Are you making A wish out here or something?" She asked half-jokingly.

"Why? Did you hear me?" I joked back even though a chill ran through me.

"Why yes."

I felt myself go pale as I stared at her with wide-eyes.

"I'm kidding Len!" She stuck out her tongue. "Gosh your face looked so serious."

I let out relieved chuckle. "You know they say wishes cant come true if other people know about them."

"Yeah Yeah, so why did you call me out here in this secluded area?" She asked stepping closer.

I held out the small box in front of her. "To give you your Christmas present."

She smiled widely as she opened the box to reveal the music note necklace, well necklaces.

"They're... Couple necklaces?" She asked still staring at the jewelry.

"Mhm." I took the necklace out the box putting the smaller piece necklace on her and but the other necklace on me. "Now we have something to show everyone that you are the piece that makes me whole."

She toyed with the necklace for a moment until she paused and looked at me. Before I could react she quickly leaned in pecking my lips before quickly turning around to face the door.

"We should get back inside and enjoy the party before the night ends."

I gave her a back-hug smiling more than I had before. "Let's go bring sexy back." I said shuffling her towards the backdoor as she giggled.

All through the night I couldn't help but think, "_I'm glad I discovered her diary that day."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not done just yet. Comments? Lets hear your thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Haha i just noticed I mis-numbered the chapters... Anywho! I'm going to save my big rant towards the end. Its a short chapter... But please read everything to the very end! *hands cookies* (Forgive any errors, I'm writing from my Ipod again)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14- Epilogue to Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>It was now two in the morning. The christmas party (whether people wanted it to or not) came to an end. All of the main mess of empty alcohol cups (mostly from Meiko), and food were cleared, and all the furniture were moved back in their rightful spots by the residents of the house.<p>

_Earlier the older blonde sensed that there would be a big mess to clean (which she didn't want to clean) and quietly fled with her boyfriend, leaving the house mess to the blonde pair to clean by themselves._

After all the lights were turned off and everything was locked, the couple walked hand in hand tiredly towards their rooms. With a light kiss from the boy to the forehead of the girl and a exchanged smile between the two, the new couple separated into their rooms tossing their tired bodies into their beds.

Even though the party exhausted them both to no end, they couldn't fall asleep as they replayed their moments together from that day over in their minds.

Truly alike, and truly meant for each other, they both laid their eyes on the new diaries that were given to them. Letting a few more seconds pass they both quietly got up to turn their room's light on, went in search of a pen, grabbed their diaries, and began to write.

* * *

><p>Do I start this by saying dear diary?<p>

...

Wait I'm a man! This is a journal!

Dear JOURNAL,

Its now officially the day after christmas ( I should date these things later...note to self when doing that). It is also the second day of Rin officially being mine~

Jealous bro? You should be.

Miki got us both these couple diaries (well diary and journal) to write in (for some reason) but its not to bad actually. I feel like I'm talking to a councilor when I write in this. Haha

Um.. What else happen (other then RIN being MINE)...

Oh I used all of my wishes now. (If anyone reading this in the future wants to know what I mean than ask Piko)(if you don't know Piko then... Your out of luck!)

I should be creeped out my all this supernatural magical stuff but I guess everyone needs a little magic (and miracles) in their lives.

That's it for now

-Your boy, Len

* * *

><p>1226

Dear Diary,

First if all I want to point out how I put the date up there! Yep I'm going to start keeping track of these things! Who's awesome? Did I hear Rin is? Exactly!

Okay im serious now...

Well diary me and Len (... Do I have to be grammatically correct and put "Len and I"... Well poop-cakes to you! Its my diary... Not like an english teacher gonna be all up in my biz... Yep slang in here too! Okay back to seriousness...) finally got together. Honestly after Len gave me my diary back and we confessed (which I will write in you later about...) I didn't think I would need to write in my diary again because hey, my love story came true! I'm grateful to the world.

But Miki gave me this new diary and I guess I should continue because, hey, a true love story never ends. I should try to write in here about all that happens to look back at one day.

I still can't get over today... Everything was/is like a dream. From the spontaneous (big word.. Give me props) confession to that little wish of us staying together than he did (I didn't want him to know I heard since he seemed so serious about it) it was perfect.

I can't wait for the future.

XoXo Rin (-my sign off thing...cool right?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Preview<p>

* * *

><p>Okay forget the date of this stupid entry! I need to rant!<p>

Uuugghh I cant believe that girl had the nerve to no the AUDACITY to do that Len and I cant believe Len...

My mind is too messed up for me to make sense right now but I cant stop replaying the scene in my head...

It hurts...

* * *

><p>It has been four months into school...<p>

About seven months since I got together with Rin...

How did it turn out like this?

I feel so horrible...

Can I write my confessions in here? (Its my journal of course I can)

Well let me start from the beginning.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Thank you thank you thank you a thousand times, I send my love tenfold for all the support and patience you have had given towards me and my story. To everyone who left me comments (there is to many to point out, i love you all. You dont know how much each comment brighten my mood and day), to my bb who always helped me edit(Much love tou you my chisai tomodachi), to everyone who subscribed and favorited (thank you), I am grateful and thankful to you all.<strong>

**I felt sad that I was making an ending chapter for this, this is my first story that I wrote and shared with the world. But I was told that I shouldn't let this end and I agree that I shouldn't. With every story I read that ends I always wonder what happens after their happy (or sometimes sad) endings; So I decided to write the _after _of this happy ending. (I keep having ideas pop in my head in school so I must write it.)**

**So please give me a moment to write the first chapter and I'm still debating on the sequel name (Diary Stories, Diary Discovery 2, or... Offer your thoughts! If you have any questions about unclear things, message or ask me ^^) With all the love you gave this story please give and look forward to the sequel!**

***bows***

**Thank you for treating me well, please continue to support my stories and I.**


	16. Notice

**A/N: I'm back and running! Thank you again for all the love you guys gave towards Diary Discovery and I wanted to let you know that the first chapter (prologue rather) of Diary Discovery 2 is up! Check it out :)**

** s/10091075/1/Diary-Discovery-2**


End file.
